We belong together AKA I Don't
by Mizz-Daizee
Summary: Wildly AU. Alternate season five story. Jackie and Hyde's fling ends but Kelso returns wanting to marry Jackie. The ultimate love triangle comes to a head. Chappy 14 and epilogue added COMPLETED.REVIEWS PLEASE.
1. The Last day

Title: I Don't Author: Peaches (lyrically3@yahoo.co.uk) Rating: PG-13-R (for sexual situations and for my potty mouth, Could progress to R as I have a dirty mind) Summary: While in California Jackie and Hyde began seeing each other. However their little fling does end. And Kelso ends up proposing. Takes place in season five. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or any of That '70s show. Pairing: Hyde and Jackie, Kelso and Jackie and Eric and Donna.  
  
Author's Note: I know I'm so behind writing a story taking place in the fifth season but I'm in London so I've only seen up to season five. PS please review it's food for my brain, and it will help me write faster. (  
  
Chapter One: The last day.  
  
It was a crisp summer day and Jackie sat on her bed looking at her new issue of Cosmo but she couldn't focus on the usual 'What's hot and what's not' feature, all she could focus on was how this day would end. She spoke to Donna yesterday and was told that she; Michael and Eric were on their way back. So now all Jackie could think about the few hours she had left with Steven, and not only will they be not filled with their usual make out routine but they had some things to discuss. Sometime during their fling she started to get deeper feelings for Steven, whenever he would brush the hair from her face she would get butterflies in her stomach, when ever he looked deep in to her eyes just before he was about to kiss her she felt her knees go weak. *God, this is exactly what Steven doesn't want to hear, yeah, he really feels the same way. Get real Jackie.*  
  
She walked over to her dresser and picked up a picture of her and Steven it wasn't romantic or anything, it was taken a year ago when he decided to go on a date with her at the Veterans Day BBQ. She remembered how she begged for Fez to take that picture of her and Steven. Jackie remembered the 'I love Steven Hyde' phase she went through; it had happened so long ago she merely forgot about it when she got back together with Michael. But now some of those ideas and feelings about Steven Hyde were staring to resurface again. She sighed and tucked the picture back in the drawer. Just looking at the picture made her feel warm, no matter what happens after today Jackie realised that she had got in deeper than planned. She had broken the most important rule she and Steven had made, don't get any feelings.  
  
Jackie looked in the mirror and could see a small tear making its way down her cheek, she lifted her hand to wipe away the tear and told herself ' Keep it together Jackie, don't upset over something that will never happen.' That was the problem, more than anything Jackie wanted to have a relationship with Steven, but deep down she knew it could never happen and with that she cried harder, sobs that took over her whole body.  
  
****  
  
Two hours had passed and Jackie suddenly realised she had to meet Steven at the Hub in twenty minutes. She got up from her position on the bed and strolled over to the mirror and looked at herself. Steven had managed to turn her in to the blubbering pile she had once been when Michael left. She lifted up her shirtsleeve and wiped her eyes; even though this was such an UN Jackie thing to do she did it anyway.  
  
She picked up the phone in hopes that Steven was still there and hadn't left yet. If this was their last day to be together she had to look her best. She knew she drove him crazy so she had to make an effort and to look as good as she does take time. Jackie dialled the Forman's house number and waited silently on the other end. The phone rang for at least eight rings and she considered hanging up until finally a low breathless voice answered the phone.  
  
"Hello...Forman...Residence." someone answered.  
  
"Steven is that you?" Jackie asked. For some reason she felt her voice catch in her throat.  
  
"Yeah, hey Jackie. Err why are you ringing me here? I told you ring me at the photo hut if you needed to tell me something." Steven answered coming out more angrily than he had intended.  
  
"Well I wanted to tell you I'll be late, wait a minute. Steven you sound breathless." Jackie said  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do, you ran to the phone cos you desperately wanted to speak to me because I'm your girl-." Jackie said smugly.  
  
"Don't even say it." He answered "Girlfriend." she added.  
  
Jackie wanted to find out once at for all what she meant to Steven and if she had to find it out this way instead of having a deep and meaningful conversation, this would have to do. She waited for Steven to answer, she was hoping that they where past the stage where he would pretend that she didn't mean a thing to him.  
  
"Jackie. Shut up!" he said playfully.  
  
*Well he didn't prove me wrong* she thought *maybe he is ready for a serious conversation about a relationship*  
  
"Jackie are you still there?" Steven said now getting annoyed.  
  
"Hmm, yeah ah. Anyway I'll be late so I'll meet you at the Hub in an hour O.k."  
  
"Jackie it will not take you an hour to get ready, and besides they'll be on the floor in a matter of minutes once we get back to my room." Steven argued  
  
"Huh that's what you think." and she hung up the phone.  
  
Jackie sat on her bed smiling from ear to ear. Her mood did a complete U- turn instead of being upset she was now ecstatic. She happily got up from her bed and started to get ready.  
  
****  
  
Mean while Steven had his ear still pressed up to the phone receiver, he heard the dial tone and knew he had lost that argument.  
  
"Women!" he said aloud but he knew he was still going to meet her because strange as it was over the past couple of weeks he found himself wanting to be near her more and more. * I have truly been brain washed by the government* He walked out of the kitchen and walked towards the basement to get ready.  
  
****  
  
Hyde was at the Hub he had just finished his coke when Jackie flounced in. Even though he had seen Jackie a thousand times this summer, when she walked in he felt every inch of his body receive a tingle that was caused by his over excited brain. *Damn it I'm not supposed to get all gushed over a stupid girl, a cheerleader no less. An annoying lame ass cheerleader that talks nonsense all the time, and is so completely hot that I go crazy if I'm not touching her.*  
  
He sighed in exasperation as Jackie interrupted his thoughts. She sat down right next him on the bench and tried to place her hand on his knee.  
  
"Whoa, Jacks what the hell are you doing?" It displayed more of an angry tone than he wanted.  
  
"Well Steven, when you said to meet here I thought you wanted to, ya know talk about us." She replied.  
  
"Jackie." he began but Jackie pulled her hand up and touched his cheek ever so slightly. That little contact caused him to flinch a little and Jackie immediately pulled her hand back. She had the most hurt expression on her face and it took all of Hyde's strength to not pull her into his arms.  
  
* When did I get emotions, I don't care if she gets hurt because we originally agreed no emotions. Should've known to have expected as much from Jackie.*  
  
"I see Steven, No it's fine. Who cares? Its just fling it doesn't mean anything right?" She said  
  
"No, damnit. I didn't mean that."  
  
"Well what did you mean cos you never tell me anything! Not about work or your feelings your just like a robot shut down all the time." She replied her voice came out scratchy and uneven.  
  
Jackie made him crazy she could never let anything go. Once she picked up on something she had that idea for the rest of her life.  
  
"Jackie would you listen to yourself."  
  
"I am and I sound wonderful, it's you how should listen to yourself, huh wait a minute you can't cos you never TALK!" As she said this she picked up her bag and got up to leave until she felt his grasp on her sleeve.  
  
"Steven this is delicate fabric, you can't just...." And she was cut off with an amazing kiss. At first she resisted but after a few moments she was kissing him back. Steven was devouring every part of her mouth, and couldn't get enough of the taste of her but stopped when he heard wolf whistles and howls.  
  
Jackie caught her breath but was standing on shaky legs; she gripped on to Steven's T-shirt just to keep her balance.  
  
"Jackie you can't grip the fabric it's delicate." he said imitating her.  
  
"Steven shut up." She said leading him out of the Hub.  
  
****  
  
Jackie was lying in the back of Hyde's El Camino sprawled out like a kitten and purred ever so slightly when she felt Hyde's hand brush her thigh.  
  
"How long have I been a sleep?" Jackie wondered.  
  
"Oh only an hour, I was actually just about to wake you but you looked cute."  
  
Jackie noticed what he said and immediately asked "So, you think I'm cute, huh?"  
  
"No, ah I didn't say that." Hyde managed to get out.  
  
"Yes you did, I always knew you liked me even when I was dating Michael."  
  
"Uh I don't think so Jackie I hated you, in fact..." He said while pulling Jackie closer to him. "I still do."  
  
"Well Steven, you have a funny of showing it." By now Hyde had made an advance on Jackie's neck and was leaving a trail of butterfly kisses all over. Jackie leaned into him; she loved the feel of him all over her. He sent tingles down her spine as he caressed her back. The only thing that separated his hands from her skin was a thin silk camisole that she had worn under her t-shirt. Steven's hands wondered underneath the material and a breath escaped Jackie's lips, the sensation of him slowly caressing her was driving her insane. At that moment she didn't care where they were she wanted him inside her now.  
  
Jackie rolled over to one side and manoeuvred herself out of her camisole she felt Hyde's hands on either side of her breasts. He traced lazy circles while kissing down her back.  
  
"Steven" Her voice sounded breathless. "I want to make love to you. Now!"  
  
Hyde couldn't believe want he was hearing. He didn't say anything. Jackie turned around and as she did so her dark curls fell around her shoulders. The moonlight drifted in through the front and Hyde was absolutely mesmerised by her beauty.  
  
However this moment was ruined by a familiar voice that they both knew all to well.  
  
The voice grew louder as they listened harder.  
  
"Ooooh sexy, would you like Fez to help with that I'm very good wit my hands" Fez's voice grew even louder "HEY DON'T PRETEND YOU CAN'T SEE ME!"  
  
Hyde saw Fez and frantically pulled a cover over Jackie and climbed into the front seat. Luckily Hyde wasn't all that messed up. He quickly did up the top buttons of his shirt and put on his sunglasses that were on the dashboard. Meanwhile Jackie was squirming underneath the blanket.  
  
"Would you just stop, if Fez sees us we're dead. Ok." Hyde said getting rather annoyed but not at Jackie, but at the fact that Fez was disturbing what could have been one of the best nights of his life.  
  
"Steven this blanket is really itchy and I'm cold." She whined.  
  
Fez approached the car and noticed it was the El Camino, he walked towards the car. "Hyde what the hell are you doing out here. Have you been stealing my candy, cos I will kick your ass if touch my sweet candy."  
  
"Fez just look around, what the fuck would I want with your candy. Any way man what the hell are you doing up here? You do know you gotta have a girl to be up here."  
  
"Ai, that's what I was doing getting a whore, do you think it's working...Hey wait a minute what are you doing up here I don't see any whores." Fez asked.  
  
"Uhh, yeah Fez I'm waiting for this really hot chick so you my friend have to disappear." Hyde replied hoping that it would throw Fez off so he can get back to what he and Jackie were doing.  
  
"Oh Hyde can't I stay, I promise I'll be quiet." Fez pleaded.  
  
"No Fez, now get lost."  
  
"Fine, tell Jackie I'm looking for her as I want to know if she's been eating my candy." Fez said as he sulkily walked off.  
  
Hyde waited till Fez had completely disappeared when he climbed into the back and uncovered Jackie. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. Hyde lowered his weight slowly on top of her and buried his hands in her hair. She deepened the kiss and allowed Hyde to let his tongue slip into her mouth. She lightly bit his bottom lip and sucked on it. Hyde drew in a breath, which he needed and broke away from the kiss and started to nibble her neck.  
  
"Steven that was hilarious, Uhh..." she moaned as he moved up towards her ear. She pulled away and he brought her up to a sitting position.  
  
"Yeah, but that was too close, but I did like the thrill factor." he said as he tried to lean in for another kiss.  
  
"Steven Eric, Donna and Michael are coming back tomorrow so I just wanted to know where we stood and..."  
  
And Hyde leaned in again and attempted to shut Jackie up the only way he knew how. 


	2. The return of things old

Chapter Two: The return of things old.  
  
Dear Diary, August 28th 1978  
Steven and I shared the most romantic night of my life, I know he didn't mean for it to be romantic but it was. We drove up to the point and were in an intense make-out session until Fez interrupted us. You know if Fez didn't disturb Steven and I, I would have given myself to him. And not in a prove our love kinda way but in an I want to have hot passionate sex right here right now kinda way. I love the way he makes me think about stuff other than how my hair looks (which is always great by the way). He makes me feel so different to what I felt with Michael. When he looks at me its like we're having this conversation with our eyes. God I wish I didn't feel this way but I do, and I'm now past the point of which I could do anything about it. I really should get a grip on reality Steven is the worst type of person to be with; 1) He makes me so angry I don't whether to kill him or straddle him. 2) HE IS POOR and will never be accepted by friends. 3) He never opens up so I probably will never know what he really feels for me if anything.  
  
God its already 2:00 in the morning and I need my beauty sleep cos Michael returns tomorrow with Donna and Eric. Maybe I'll surprise Steven tomorrow morning. Anyway I gotta go.  
  
Jackie  
Xxxx  
  
****  
  
Hyde slept in his bed peacefully until he heard a gentle whisper enter his ear it was feminine and soft and Hyde automatically called out Jackie.  
  
"Jackie hmm, always knew you liked Jackie no matter what you said at the barbeque Steven, now stop thinking about your little girlfriend and wake up I've made waffles." As Kitty left the room she did her little laugh and scurried out the room with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Shit." Hyde cursed. He really had wanted it be Jackie to have woken him up than Mrs Forman. He got out of the little cot reluctantly and went to a stack of clothes at the foot of the cot. Hyde rummaged through the stack until he found his black dirty jeans, as Jackie would call them and his favourite Led Zeppelin t-shirt. He put them on and headed for the stairs, he was halfway up the steps when he heard a knock coming from the door in the basement.  
  
Hyde opened the door and was surprised to see Jackie standing in front of him she reached for him and pushed him towards the couch, she didn't even give him a chance to say anything. *God she looks beautiful, she smells wonderful. I wonder if she has any underwear on, I hope she's wearing the black lace bra. Focus non-sexy thoughts. Forman in a bikini, Forman in a bikini, Jackie in a bikini. Oh god I'm doomed.*  
  
Hyde was now sitting on the arm of the couch with Jackie kneeling over him. Her lips were trailing kisses all over Hyde's jaw line. She proceeded to push Hyde further down on the couch, as he fell he brought Jackie on top of him. Jackie pined him down and placed his hands on her thighs and started to grind her hips into his.  
  
When Hyde's mouth was finally free to talk he said "Jackie what the hell?"  
  
"Steven I haven't stopped thinking about last night and I've come to the conclusion that if you wont come to me I'll come to you." Jackie responded all the while trying to undo his belt.  
  
"Jackie as much as I would love to, and believe me I want to, we can't cos Mrs Forman is expecting me in the kitchen for breakfast right now and if I'm not up there and she comes down and finds us down here lets just say I wont be able to do much with a foot in my ass." he reasoned.  
  
"Fine, but remember I can do a lot worse than that."  
  
"Oh really." he said.  
  
Jackie got up off of Hyde's lap and placed a soft kiss on his lips. As she was about to leave Kitty came down the stairs.  
  
"Oh well hello Jackie I didn't know you'd be here so early in the morning did you Steven." She said with a smirk. Hyde just stared at the wall and Jackie just tried to not look in Hyde's direction.  
  
"Erm, well, I guess..........." Hyde began but was cut off when Kitty asked Jackie to join them for breakfast.  
  
Jackie looked at Hyde "Thanks Mrs Forman" and followed Kitty and Hyde up the stairs.  
  
****  
  
Red was sat at the table with a plate of waffles in front him when he saw Jackie approaching he asked "Kitty why is the loud one over for breakfast, I mean we got rid of Eric for a couple of days why do you want to bring in another kid."  
  
"Oh hush Red, Jackie's a sweet girl and needs a woman's good cooking once in a while, god knows what her mother feeds her."  
  
"Wow Mrs Forman these waffles are amazing." Jackie said while tucking into her plate of waffles.  
  
Hyde was just staring at her, it felt weird to Hyde that seeing Jackie eating at the same table as him felt right. However Hyde's thoughts were disrupted by the loud voice of Red.  
  
"Steven stop staring at the loud one and eat your waffles."  
  
"Excuse me... I was not staring at Jackie, she er, makes me sick the way she eats her food." Hyde replied.  
  
"Yeah well whatever it is stop it. God you're starting to turn in to Eric."  
  
Kitty walked back in to the kitchen and sat down beside Jackie who had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Now isn't this nice Steven has a girlfriend." Kitty cooed.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend o.k."  
  
"Fine Steven whatever you say. Oh I can't wait to see what my baby's brought me from California, I hope its jewellery."  
  
"I'll just be glad if the dumbass makes it back without that kettle head Kelso."  
  
"Red!" Kitty said while eating her breakfast.  
  
****  
  
Jackie was sitting in the basement looking through an old Cosmo magazine waiting for Steven to come back from work. She slid off of the couch and turned the T.V on. She switched through a couple of channels and stopped until she heard the ever-annoying host of 'The Price Is Right'. She sat back down and let out a sigh of frustration. She was so bored and she knew that her and Steven only had little make-out time left. She stared at the clock it was 3.45 and Michael, Donna and Eric were expected to be back in just over two hours. Jackie sighed again and heard a shuffling on the other side of the back door. She got up excitingly and sat back down as Fez came through the door.  
  
Fez sat in Hyde's usual chair and brought out a great big bag of candy. Jackie was staring at Fez. "Jackie what are you doing down here? Got to be pretty sad to hang out here all by yourself." Fez asked.  
  
"Well no, I was just...." She hesitated but couldn't get much out before Fez cut her off.  
  
"Ahhhh, I know why your down here, you can't hide it Jackie."  
  
Jackie's back straightened up as she tried to think of a quick response.* Oh Fuck, I knew he would find out after yesterday. What the hell am I gonna say? Think Jackie think.*  
  
"You want me, I knew this new cologne would bring you to me the wonderful stallion that I am, and who could blame you?" Fez proudly revealed.  
  
A sigh of relief escaped Jackie's lips and she prepared to shoot Fez down gently.  
  
"No Fez, I do not like you that way you freak. Someone will want you eventually. I mean if a loser like Eric can get a girl like Donna then I'm sure there's hope for you Fez. Oh on the plus side you do have that great big bag of candy all to your self."  
  
"That's true." And he took out a piece of candy and ate it.  
  
A couple of minutes later Hyde came down the stairs and had on an expression that displayed pure annoyance to find Fez in the basement but the genius that he was he expressed the annoyance towards Jackie.  
  
To Fez "What the hell is she doing down here?"  
  
"She wants me."  
  
"Keep dreaming Fez." Jackie retorted from the far end of the couch.  
  
"That's nice buddy." Hyde said as he tapped Fez on the back and sat down beside Jackie. But he made sure to keep a good distance between them. Looks passed between Jackie and Hyde but Fez was oblivious to anyone else in the room as he marvelled at his candy.  
  
"So Hyde" She spat.  
  
He hated it when she called him Hyde, for some reason when she called him Steven it made him feel special. But he could tell she was just playing around as she tried to hide the huge grin that was starting to creep over her lips. But Hyde could control his urges to rip her clothes off as he placed on his Zen face when he replied.  
  
"Jackie don't you have some little lame cheerleader thing to attend seeing as you are the captain of talent less bimbos."  
  
"Steven you're just jealous that someone of your league could never date a cheerleader, don't take offence Hyde its just....you." She argued defending her squad.  
  
Hyde loved it when she got all passionate about stupid little things like cheerleading. It was times like this when he just wanted to kiss her just to shut her up. But he'd just have to get his kicks by baiting her in front of Fez.  
  
"Ai, I know it is so hard to get on with a cheerleader, hey do you think Christie Taylor would go out wit me?"  
  
Jackie ignored Fez and instead was staring at Hyde intently daring him to say something else. But Hyde being who he is just couldn't let an opportunity to burn Jackie go.  
  
"Is that a fact Jackie, I bet I could nail you." Hyde moved a little bit closer to Jackie and she jumped up from the couch and dusted her self-down.  
  
"Hyde you would never be able to get with me, for a start I don't date guys with a beard."  
  
"Oh but don't worry Jackie I'd sooner date Kelso than you."  
  
Jackie just laughed and sat in the chair opposite Fez. *Ass hole* Jackie thought but she still had the desire for Fez to leave.  
  
"Hey Fez, did you know that there having a candy convention at the mall?"  
  
"Really!" Fez said almost jumping out of his seat. He looked at Hyde who only nodded to say that there was a convention. And before any of them had a chance to say bye to Fez he was already out of the basement.  
  
Jackie moved onto the couch and snuggled closer to Hyde.  
  
"Steven now that we're alone I really need to talk to you." Jackie said.  
  
"Now it's Steven what happened to 'Hyde'?" He said mimicking her tone of voice.  
  
She began to laugh, "I only said that to piss you off, which I can see it did."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
She continued "Steven, Michael comes back today and I wanna know what's gonna happen?"  
  
Hyde just stared at her with a blank look on his face. "About what?" He finally asked. He knew what she was talking about but he didn't want to go into it. They had both agreed no feelings were involved and he didn't want the mention of Kelso to complicate it. Although he had already gone past not getting any feelings involved as the mere mention of Kelso made his blood start to boil.  
  
"What!!" Jackie's anger littered her voice.  
  
"About this! what were are in right now."  
  
"Jackie we aren't in anything." Jackie looked crushed; her eyes were stained with tears. But she pulled herself together and refused to cry in front of him.  
  
"And that's how you feel?" She asked. Hyde hated seeing Jackie this way but he couldn't bring himself to do anything as he's the one that's making her feel this way.  
  
He just stared at her. He couldn't say anything.  
  
Jackie got up and straightened her self out. She fluffed out her hair a little and started to leave the basement.  
  
"Jackie." Hyde called after her but she didn't even turn around. Jackie walked out the basement slamming the door and leaving Hyde on the couch.  
  
****  
  
Hyde was standing out in the garage watching as Kelso's van pulled in. It looked like it had been through some rough treatment.* Probably Kelso's retarded way of driving*. He saw Jackie walk out from the kitchen but was closely followed by Fez, Mrs Forman, Red and Bob. Jackie walked past him and only gave him a passing glare.  
  
"Steven honey, take Eric's suit case to the living room and Jackie you go and help him." Kitty said.  
  
Hyde looked at Jackie who merely shrugged at Mrs Forman's request.  
  
"Sure." Hyde said. He walked round to the back of the van that was now parked and got the suitcases out.  
  
"Hey Hyde, man you look so different with a beard." Kelso said as he gave Hyde a hug.  
  
"Yeah man it really attracts the chicks." He said while staring at Jackie.  
  
"Yeah, grew one once myself, had all the ladies round me!"  
  
"No you didn't man, it looked all patchy, remember when we called you patchy Kelso." Eric said while helping Donna out.  
  
"Shut up, Eric." Kelso said.  
  
Everybody laughed. * Man it's great to have everyone here again. Man I missed this, us guys sitting in the circle smoking some pot. Those were good times man.* Hyde thought to himself.  
  
"So was getting hopped up in California any different from getting hopped up down here, hophead." Red said.  
  
"Dad, anyway Mom California was so cool, the ocean was just amazing and the girls oh my god they are so..." Eric trailed off when he saw Donna's infuriated face. "So yeah it was cool."  
  
"Well that's good to hear. Now what did you bring me." Kitty asked while laughing.  
  
"So Donna did you have a good time as I've been worrying out of my mind." Bob said.  
  
"Daddy, I'm sorry I was upset. I didn't know what else to do." Donna pleaded.  
  
"Well that's o.k. Pumpkin as long as you're here now." Bob softened.  
  
"BOB!" Red yelled.  
  
"Ahh , yeah right your grounded young lady for a week."  
  
"But Daddy."  
  
"No buts Donna I mean it, now do I make myself clear." Bob said.  
  
"Yes Dad". Donna said as she walked over to Jackie who stayed unusually quiet. Jackie turned and pulled Donna closer to the house.  
  
"Donna I know your gonna be ashamed to go back to school after running away and all but don't worry I already have that totally covered." She said quickly.  
  
"What?" Donna asked clearly confused.  
  
"Don't worry everything's fine, I told everyone you went away to have a boob job so don't take offence in anyone wants to touch your boobs."  
  
"What?" Donna said now with much more anger.  
  
"Jackie. never mind." Donna decided there was no reason to argue she just have to tell the school the real reason she ran away.  
  
"So how was your trip?"  
  
"Awful until Eric showed up and then it was.." Donna began to drift off until Jackie snapped her out of it.  
  
"Urgh, spare me the details Donna my summer completely sucked."  
  
Meanwhile Fez, Eric, Hyde and Kelso were catching up with each other, swapping summer stories. By now Kitty and Red and gone inside. Kitty peered her head outside and said "Steven I thought I told you and Jackie to take the suitcases in the living room."  
  
Hyde picked the cases and dragged it along the garage "Forman what the hell have you got in here, I swear you take more clothes on a trip than Jackie."  
  
Jackie didn't even bother to help Hyde she just trailed behind him.  
  
"Jackie are you even gonna help."  
  
"Nope." Was her only reply. 


	3. Everybody except Kelso

Chapter Three: everybody except Kelso  
  
Jackie was staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom; it was amazing how many things she hadn't noticed. The way the light bounced off the window and hit the ceiling created a picturesque rainbow that danced around the room. Jackie was captivated by its beauty but was pulled out of her thoughts by the ringing of her telephone.  
  
"Hello." She said, her voice didn't convey any interest for the person on the other end of the line.  
  
"Hi Jackie" Kelso said but Jackie's voice stayed the same.  
  
"Yeah... so why are you calling?" She asked while twirling the cord in between her fingertips. She leaned forward and grabbed the picture of Steven off her desk.  
  
"Uh yeah... I was wondering now that I've come back and all we could fool around." Kelso said, in his mixed up mind what he had just said made sense.  
  
Jackie couldn't believe what she had just heard. She didn't know whether to throw a fit or giggle hysterically at Kelso.  
  
"Michael, read my lips, and I'll speak slowly so you can understand me. I AM NEVER GOING OUT WITH YOU AGAIN o.k." Now Jackie's voice was going towards the anger option.  
  
"Uh... O.k., wait are you sure don't wanna fool around? I picked up some tricks in California that you might enjoy."  
  
"Aghhhhhhh!" And with that she slammed the phone down. Men. Were they all born jerks or does it take years of practice. God I wish Steven would just talk to me.  
  
She stared at the photo and placed it back down on the bed. She got up and went to draw a bath. The heat was worse than yesterday and all Jackie wanted to do was cool off and have some alone time. And in the bath was the only place where her mind wasn't littered with thoughts of either Steven or Michael.  
  
Jackie got out of her bath and grabbed the white towel that was hanging off of the rack. As Jackie wrapped the towel around her she felt the warm heat of the towel radiate through her skin. She loved the sensation of heat against her cool skin.  
  
She walked into her bedroom and let out a squeal of surprise as she saw Steven sitting on her bed. She pulled the towel closer to her and walked to her dresser.  
  
"Steven, What the hell are you doing here? And how did you get in?" The questions all came out in a jumble, as Jackie was really pleased to see Steven. But she hid that from him with bravado of false anger.  
  
"I broke in." He said bluntly studying her face for a reaction.  
  
"You what?" The anger began to rise in her voice.  
  
"Well not exactly, you left your window open and I climbed through to see if your o.k."  
  
Jackie's features began to soften. He really does care about me A smile came across her face and she sat down beside Hyde on the bed.  
  
"You looovveee me." She teased.  
  
"Shut up!" He said as he lifted his hand and touched her cheek. She instantly lent in and captured his mouth in a soft, sweet kiss. Her hands were caressing his back as his tongue lightly played with hers in their mouths. Hyde pulled Jackie down towards him and she climbed onto his lap, completely forgetting about the small towel she had wrapped round her body. Hyde lifted his hands and began searching for the end of the towel. She arched her back as she felt his hands glide over the smooth skin of her shoulders. Jackie deepened the kiss and longed for the taste of Hyde's lips.  
  
Eric and Donna walked up to the Burkhart mansion. Donna had been here a million times before but she felt something different about the house, it felt isolated and cold. The house's appearance that usually reminded Donna of a house you'd find in a magazine now looked liked it hadn't seen a maid in months.  
  
Donna pressed the doorbell. She could hear Eric complaining about how much he didn't want to be there and would rather just spend their free time making out.  
  
"Look, Donna I don't see why we have to visit the princess of darkness" He looked at his watch. "Anyway it's daytime she's probably torturing poor souls in hell." He said matter of factly.  
  
"Eric, I haven't seen her for a while and I'm worried, and would you stop with the devil remarks there getting really old."  
  
Eric tried knocking.  
  
"God my grandmother can knock harder than that." She pushed Eric to the side and knocked really loudly.  
  
"Well I can see someone's sexually frustrated. Donna it was too long for you to go with out the Eric love."  
  
"Yeah if you call 5 minutes and Popsicle love." Donna teased.  
  
"Hey I'll have you know that lots of women have appreciated the Eric love." Eric said wounded.  
  
Donna walked over to Eric and put her arm around him. "I know."  
  
She and Eric then started banging on the door again.  
  
Jackie and Hyde were on the bed frantically making out. Hyde loved the taste of her and he just couldn't get enough. Her arms were wrapped around his neck; she guided his lips to the base of her neck. He slowly bit and sucked. His hands were stroking her thighs and slowly pulled them up higher. He was just about to pull up the tiny towel that covered her body but was distracted when Jackie pulled away.  
  
"Jackie." Hyde groaned.  
  
"I heard someone knocking downstairs, I have to go see who it is."  
  
He held her for a second. She looked at him strangely  
  
"Do you hear anything now?" he said while trying to kiss her neck.  
  
"Steven it might..." She trailed off because the sensations that were being caused were too powerful. Instead she leaned forward and attacked Hyde's lips again.  
  
"Look if it was important they would knock again. Right?" Jackie simply nodded but as if on cue another set of knocks was heard. Jackie got up and went to change into a robe.  
  
"A hmm" She coughed. Hyde turned around while she put the robe on however Hyde had a full view from the mirror he was now facing. Jackie walked over to Hyde and lightly kissed his lips.  
  
"I'll be right back, don't go any where." With that she left the room and retreated to the stairs.  
  
Donna and Eric were about to leave when the front door opened.  
  
"Jackie what the hell, I've been ringing the damn bell for like ten minutes plus I knocked on the door like five times." Donna yelled as they walked into the living room.  
  
"Ha, I should of known it was you knocking and not Eric as his wrists are too delicate."  
  
"Hey they are not delicate Donna tell her."  
  
"Eric! Anyway Jackie we were worried about you."  
  
"Just for the record Donna was the one worried, I really don't care." Eric butted in.  
  
Jackie gave Eric a hard look but then faced Donna.  
  
"Worried. What about I'm fine, don't I seem fine to you?" Jackie said quickly.  
  
"Er yeah I guess. Anyway I have hardly seen you since I got back, and before you say I have do note that the day I came back doesn't count." Donna said as she sat on the couch.  
  
"Oh my god, has it been a week already. It's just that I've been really busy with Ste...." And before Jackie knew it she had almost said Steven. Fuck, what the hell am I gonna do. O.k. stay calm I'm sure they didn't even pick up on it. Shit.  
  
Donna stood up and Eric had a horrified expression on his face.  
  
"What!!!!!!!!!" Donna and Eric yelled.  
  
"Umm. Yeah my new boyfriend...........Stephano." She lied.  
  
"Who!!" Again both Donna and Eric said at the same time.  
  
"He's Italian, and an exchange student." Jackie started pacing the floor.  
  
"Really and what's his second name?" Donna asked.  
  
God why did Donna have to be such a nosey lumberjack.  
  
"Errrr."  
  
"There is no exchange student is there Jackie?" Eric stated.  
  
"Fine. No there isn't. I think its time I told you that Steven and I have been having a fling for the whole summer."  
  
"What!!!!!!" The baffled looks had returned on both Donna and Eric's faces.  
  
"Oh my god, you taint everything you Yoko." Eric said. "Eric...Wow Jackie I thought you and Hyde hated each other."  
  
"Well we don't. Look I know this is a shock but..."  
  
"Shock is an understatement Jackie." Eric said.  
  
"Well Steven and I like each other so you guys are just gonna have to try and handle it." Jackie finished.  
  
"This is like so bizarre and super weird." Donna said.  
  
"Well I need to go home now, Donna."  
  
They both headed to the door and left. Jackie just stood there and heard a shuffling upstairs. She ran up the stairs. She now had to tell Steven that their secret is not so secret anymore. Jackie was now full of doubt as she wondered if Steven still wanted to be with her now that Eric and Donna know and probably soon Fez. Jackie put a brave face on and walked into her bedroom.  
  
Donna and Eric sat on the couch just staring into space. Neither of them could fathom the idea of Hyde and Jackie as a couple. Donna got up to get a soda.  
  
"I can't believe it." Eric said.  
  
"I know but in a really weird way it kinda makes sense." Donna replied.  
  
"How so Donna?" Eric's voice rose a bit. Donna sat back down next to Eric and opened the soda. She took a sip.  
  
"It's just that Hyde always hated Jackie and Jackie always hated Hyde...."  
  
Eric waited for Donna to go on because the explanation for this freak accident had to be good.  
  
"Don't you think it's funny that they hated each other without even knowing the other? It's like whenever they insulted each other there was a er passion."  
  
"Donna Hyde's only passion is to burn, it's like what he does." Eric reasoned.  
  
"Yeah, but he always picked on Jackie and you know what they say."  
  
"No Donna I don't know what they say."  
  
"That opposites attract. Plus he was always nice when she needed him. Like when he took her to prom." Donna felt that she had won that argument.  
  
"Well that is true."  
  
At that moment Fez burst through the door he was holding a great big bag of candy.  
  
"What's true?" Fez asked.  
  
"Err" Donna stuttered  
  
"That Hyde and Jackie are going out." Eric spat out.  
  
"Eric!" Donna said while hitting him.  
  
"What, but they hate each other?" Fez said. It was obvious that he couldn't grasp the idea anymore than the rest could.  
  
"I know!" Eric shouted.  
  
"I can not believe this." Fez said while walking over to the freezer. " That son of a bitch Jackie was supposed to be mine."  
  
"I'm sorry buddy. If it's any consolation it wouldn't have worked out between you two I mean your foster parents being Christian and she being the devil, only could have meant disaster." Eric laughed.  
  
"Aww Fez, Eric you can be such a dill hole."  
  
"Donna don't worry maybe Eric is right. Ai but what about Kelso."  
  
"Hyde's his best friend he has to tell him, it's only fair. So Eric you have to keep your mouth shut." Donna ordered.  
  
Eric turned around. "Why me, Fez is the one who can't keep a secret."  
  
"Whatever." 


	4. The first and the last

Chapter Four: The first and the last  
  
Jackie sat in her room listening to Peter Frampton's Show me the way. She was really happy. Yesterday Eric and Donna found out about the two of them. She talked to him about it and he said that it didn't matter he liked making out with her too much. That remark made her feel all tingly she loved the way he kissed her.  
  
She got up from her bed and walked over to her desk. A small flyer was pinned to the corkboard she took it down and read it.  
  
Wicked Party tomorrow night at Bobby Harris's house bring a keg.  
  
And lots of chicks.  
  
A smile spread across her lips the gang was going to a party and Steven was gonna be her date.  
  
"Please." Jackie's voice echoed through the music of Led Zeppelin's Since I've been loving you in the basement.  
  
Hyde leaned over and turned the music up to try and drown her out. But it didn't work as she walked right up to Hyde and did the only thing he couldn't resist. She gave him her pouty eyes and licked her lips.  
  
"Please Steven. It's gonna be a really cool party and everyone's going." She placed her hand on his knee. He got up.  
  
"Jackie that's exactly why I don't want to go. I don't want to be defined as a couple just so I can fit in with the rest of Point Place's suburban clones." Hyde stated.  
  
"Steven what a load of crap you don't want to go to this party with me because you're afraid to tell Michael the truth about us." Jackie stood up and was now facing him.  
  
"Kelso, why does it have to be about Kelso?"  
  
"Uh I don't know maybe because it is. Everybody knows even Fez so we should tell him now." She shouted back.  
  
"Why?" Hyde said with his Zen mask on.  
  
"Why. Because I want to be with you out in the open. You and me. Boyfriend and girlfriend."  
  
"Really?" Hyde said while moving closer to Jackie.  
  
"Yes really. So Steven Hyde do you wanna go to the party with me?" Jackie asked. She was now in his arms.  
  
"Whatever, that's cool." He said with a smile on his face. She playfully slapped him.  
  
He placed his hand on Jackie's face and guided her to kiss him. She pulled away.  
  
"So I guess that means we're going to tell Michael about us."  
  
He simply nodded. Hyde had no idea what was happening to him lately it was like he needed to be near Jackie, not even to just make out any more but just to see her. She looked at him and they just sat back down on the couch and watched the T.V. Occasionally Hyde would just find himself staring at her.  
  
Everything about her made him on fire. He started to have deep feelings for Jackie and at that moment he realised they needed to be stopped before it progressed any further. But Hyde was kidding himself because it already had.  
  
Tomorrow Night:  
  
All the gang was waiting in the garage waiting for Jackie to hurry up.  
  
"Come on Jackie all the whores will go before we get there." Fez whined from the back of Kelso's van.  
  
Kelso was driving and both Donna and Eric were in the front seat with him. Fez was in the back with Hyde. Jackie dressed in a pink halter dress ran up to the van. Her hair was slightly curled and was sprawled over her shoulders. As Jackie got in Hyde moved over so he was in the middle between Fez and Jackie. With Jackie looking as good as she did there was no way he was going to allow Fez to try and hit on her. Hyde stared at Jackie; to him she was the most beautiful person on the planet. Jackie saw Hyde starring at her out the corner of her eye and placed her hand on his knee. Fez was too busy asking Kelso if they were there yet to notice. About 20 minutes later the van stopped and they had arrived at Bobby Harris's house. Hyde helped Jackie out the van. Kelso didn't see this as he immediately went in to find a skank to do it with, so that meant that Hyde and Jackie could hold hands.  
  
"Man, I'm never gonna get used to that." Eric said from behind them. Donna just tapped his arm and they both walked ahead of them.  
  
"So, here we go are you nervous?" Jackie asked. She looked up at Hyde her big blue/green eyes looking into him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm cool. But Jacks you do realise that we can't act all couplely cos you know Kelso doesn't even know yet."  
  
She grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Hyde wrapped his arms around her. She pulled back.  
  
"Does it look like I care? "Hyde smiled at her and then they walked into the party.  
  
As soon as they walked in they were bombarded with music. And soon as the music reached Jackie's ears she turned into a different person. She grabbed Hyde by the wrist and proceeded to dance around him. Hyde was left in awe as he watched her shake her body to the rhythm of the music. As she did so she trailed her hand up and down his chest, which left his skin tingling. She moved closed and grinded her hips in to him. God, I never knew she could dance like that. She looks beautiful. When the music slowed down she brought her hands up and rested them behind his head, and he placed a hand on the small of her back and her side.  
  
They just danced for what seemed like hours starring into each other's eyes.  
  
"Jackie I ..." Hyde began but was silenced by her fingertip. He held her closer she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Donna and Eric came up and tapped the couple on the shoulder bringing them out of their daze.  
  
"Hey man." Hyde growled.  
  
"Hyde we're just giving you a heads up that Kelso coming down." Donna informed.  
  
Hyde quickly let go of Jackie; a hurt look was on her face, which Donna noticed.  
  
Kelso came walking over he was staggering a little bit. It looked like he had had a bit to drink. He walked towards Jackie and was about to plant a kiss on her when Hyde stepped in the way and diverted him. "Hey Kelso, maybe we should go get another beer." He grabbed Kelso and walked towards the keg.  
  
A girl of medium height with blonde hair stopped in front of Hyde. She put her hand on Hyde's chest that caught his attention.  
  
"Hey Hyde, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to make out." The perky blonde asked.  
  
"No." And with that he just walked off with Kelso behind. He walked a few steps and realised Kelso wasn't behind him he walked back.  
  
"Hey I'd make out with you if you want."  
  
"Ehhh!" And with that the blonde walked off.  
  
"Fine." Kelso shouted.  
  
Donna, Eric and Jackie were sitting on the couch drinking their beers. Jackie sat in between them both stopping them from making out.  
  
"Hey Jackie how bout you go and get me another beer?" Eric told Jackie.  
  
"How about no. Donna did you see how fast Steven dropped me as soon as Michael came back?" Donna was about to reply when Jackie interrupted her.  
  
"I mean I wanted him to stay with me. This was supposed to be our first date."  
  
"Jackie. Maybe Hyde didn't want Kelso to see you two together because wanted to tell him himself."  
  
"Really?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Yes, I have to say you've changed Hyde I actually think he cares about you."  
  
Eric who was unusually quiet said "Yeah what did you do to him, he actually cares about other stuff then toking up and coming up with conspiracies about the government."  
  
Eric's comment was ignored.  
  
"Oh god don't I love being in a conversation with two women. Fuck it I'm going to find Fez." And with that he got up and left. Donna and Jackie didn't even notice.  
  
"Donna I think I'm starting to fall in love with Steven." Donna didn't say anything but choke on her beer.  
  
"Hyde you know I really miss Jackie, I love kissing her she is the best kisser and trust me I know cos I compared with everyone I've kissed."  
  
Hyde didn't know what to say he couldn't break the news to Kelso that he was now going out with Jackie. He did the only thing he knew how to do; put Jackie down.  
  
"Why Kelso I mean she's a selfish brat that made you unhappy man."  
  
"No Hyde you don't understand, she's like a drug." Kelso said.  
  
Yes I do  
  
"No one will ever be good enough for her no one. Not even me but I wanna back "  
  
Hyde took another sip of his beer and saw Jackie out of the corner of his eye and saw her dancing with Donna to Peter Frampton's Baby I love your way. He knew deep in his heart that no one would ever be good enough for Jackie. Not him, or Kelso. But he knew he couldn't stay with her and be the reason he held her back. He had to do something and he didn't want to but he had to. He had to break her heart, so badly she'll never want to be with him ever again. He just hoped he didn't break his in the process.  
  
"Hey man, I think I'm gonna go."  
  
"Where you going?" Kelso asked.  
  
"I'm gonna go up and find that chick that wanted to make-out earlier."  
  
"Nice."  
  
And with that Hyde left he saw Jackie giving him a smile but he just turned away.  
  
Jackie saw Hyde but he didn't say anything he just walked away. Jackie stared into the crowds of people to try and see him but he just disappeared. Jackie turned around and saw Donna dancing with some guy. She walked up to Donna and dragged her away.  
  
"Jackie what the hell I was having a good time." She shouted over the music.  
  
"Just remember you're here with Eric, where is he anyway?" Jackie asked.  
  
"I don't know I think he said something about going to find Fez. Hmm I guess I really don't listen to him sometimes." Donna pondered to herself.  
  
"I wish I had that luxury." Jackie took the beer cup from Donna and took a sip.  
  
"And he with you, in fact I think we all do." Donna said laughing. The way Donna was swaying about and mixing up some words Jackie could tell she was a little drunk. Jackie put the beer cup on the side table and grabbed Donna.  
  
"I think you need to take a lie down, come on we'll find an empty room."  
  
Two drunken guys had overheard the comment and made an announcement to the entire party.  
  
"Hey everybody Jackie and Donna are gonna get a room." Immediately the room irrupted with wolf whistles and claps.  
  
Jackie and Donna walked up the stairs and tried to find an empty room but each room they looked in had a couple making out in it. After four 'I'm sorry's' they finally found a room that seemed empty.  
  
Jackie sat Donna on a stool, in the last few minutes Donna had sobered up a bit.  
  
Jackie walked towards the door and was about to twist the knob until she heard an oh so familiar voice. She leaned against the door.  
  
Donna was on the stool looking strangely at Jackie.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Shhh!" Jackie said. "I'm trying to listen to something."  
  
Donna got up from the stool and walked towards the door and leaned up against it just below Jackie.  
  
What the hell am I doing? I can't do this. This plan was bad I should just break up with Jackie; face to face instead of hoping she will come up here and catch us. No this is the only way. If I really loved her I would go through with this. I have to.  
  
Hyde was on the chair in Bobby's room with the blonde chick on his lap. She was nuzzling his neck. He on the other hand wasn't really doing anything. Hyde was too afraid to enjoy any of what was going on. The only thing Hyde was concentrating on was Jackie. But to stop he grabbed the girl by the waist and threw her on the bed. He didn't even know her name. The only person he could think about was Jackie, the way her lips felt, and the way her skin felt when he held her.  
  
"Hyde you're so bad." The girl said as she pulled him to her and started kissing him.  
  
"Yeah baby." He said as she kissed his neck.  
  
The door flew open and both Hyde and the girl looked towards the figure that was standing by the door.  
  
Jackie stood by the door in utter shock. She had heard Hyde's name being mentioned and opened the door she prayed to god that it wasn't him but inside she knew.  
  
Donna stumbled in behind her and when she saw Hyde she just remained silent and shot Jackie a sympathetic look.  
  
Meanwhile the girl was still sitting beside Hyde and had her hand on Hyde's Knee. Hyde looked down and Jackie followed his gaze. Up until that point Jackie was in a state of shock but when she saw that sluts hand on her boyfriends leg she flew into a rage. She leaped towards the girl and grabbed her by the wrist and threw her out of the room. All the girl could do was say sorry.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know he had a girlfriend."  
  
Jackie didn't say anything but Donna did.  
  
"You keep away from him you skank!"  
  
Jackie stood in front of Hyde searching his eyes for any reason as to why he would do this. Hyde just sat there, the look in her eyes made him feel like shit. She stared at him intently and a tear ran down her cheek. She looked like her heart had just been broken. This is exactly what he wanted but in that second he wished he could take it all back. In the second Hyde had closed his eyes Jackie made a bolt for the door.  
  
She had to get out of there, she felt like she couldn't breathe.  
  
Donna just stared at Hyde she had nothing to say to him. Okay so she did have something to say.  
  
"Hyde what the fuck? What the hell are you thinking?"  
  
"I just saved her." He said as he put his head in his hands.  
  
"Yeah well take a closer look because you just killed her."  
  
And with that Donna ran out of the room looking for Jackie. Hyde Just sat in the room starring at the wall. 


	5. Kelso makes a move

Authors Note: I know that this isn't an original concept but please review as I really need the morale booster. I also have many ideas for future fics so the encouragement would be much appreciated. Any way I hope you think I haven't abandoned our favourite couple as I have future plans for them but just read and remember review.  
  
Chapter Five: Kelso makes a move  
  
Jackie just sat in her room. She didn't do anything she just sat. She had been like that for a week. She even missed out on school, which was so unlike her. She hadn't left her room for the entire time except to go to the bathroom and eat, but even that was becoming a chore. She repeatedly listened to Leo Sayer's ' When I need you'. Both Donna and Fez had come to see her everyday, but they only stayed for a few minutes, as the only thing Jackie could do was cry. It had got so bad that Eric had even come round to give her moral support. Kelso still didn't know the real reason for why she was so upset. Both Donna and Eric had told him she was just having really, really bad PMS. And Steven he hadn't even tried to talk to her at all. He knew how upset she was and yet he still didn't even show his face to grovel for forgiveness.  
  
Jackie heard a knock on the door and instantly thought it was Steven trying to win her back. But her anger just flew up when she only saw Kelso at the door. She looked a complete mess but she didn't care. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she was still in her nightgown. She gestured for Kelso to come in and shut the door.  
  
Kelso looked around the room and just smirked at Jackie.  
  
"It's been a long time since I've been here, lets say we get naked and make out."  
  
Jackie started to smile, it was the first time in a week had the sensation wanted to cross her mouth.  
  
"What? Jackie I'm serious!" Jackie picked up the pillow and threw it at him. Even though he treated her like a dog, Jackie could always depend on him to say something stupid to make her feel better. Kelso did that little thing he does when he's offended. That's the difference between Michael and Steven; with Michael in a way she knew where she stood. In a weird way she knew that deep down he did love her, and all his cheating was down to him being stupid and weak. But Steven is one of the strongest people she has ever met.  
  
So how could he do that to me. He knew how much Kelso had hurt her and she had expected so much more from him. And she loved him. She was completely head over heels in love with him and he didn't feel the same way. His actions on that were pretty clear. Jackie was on the verge of tears again but pulled herself together as she couldn't break down in front of Kelso.  
  
"Hey Jackie what's wrong?" Kelso asked with genuine concern.  
  
"Huh?" Jackie asked as Kelso snapped her out of her daze.  
  
He walked over to her and gave her a hug. Jackie was at such a bad place right now she didn't care if Kelso was the one that comforted her. She tightly squeezed back and he let her go.  
  
"Jackie I came over here to tell you something and it's really important.... See when I ran off to California I was really confused about us cos you wanted to marry me and I so wasn't ready."  
  
"Michael, just shut up I don't care about the beach trash you did it with!"  
  
"No, listen Jackie I did a lot of thinking and I realised now I think I am ready for marriage."  
  
Jackie took a few steps back from Michael and tried to regain her composure she was completely floored by that statement. The old Jackie would have ran into his arms then and there but over the summer she grew up.  
  
"You can't just say something like that not after leaving me with no word of warning for three months." Jackie shouted.  
  
"I know that now O.K. I made a mistake."  
  
"Well what did you hope I would do jump into your arms and have everything be o.k...NO." Jackie reasoned.  
  
"Well yeah." He said dumbly.  
  
"Look Michael hasn't even crossed your mind that I may have been involved with someone else when you ditched me for the summer?" She asked.  
  
Michael moved closer to her. "No, because we are meant to be together forever."  
  
"Oh save it Michael because if you really believed that you wouldn't have left me. I needed you and you left."  
  
"I Know Jackie and I'm sorry I wish I could take it back but I can't. All I know is...is that I do love you and I will do anything so you know that."  
  
"Michael do you really want to marry me cos you do know you can't be with anyone else." She couldn't believe what was happening. Last summer she wanted Michael but he didn't want her and now she wanted Steven and Michael now wanted her, the whole situation baffled her. But the one thing she does know is that she still loves Steven.  
  
"Yeah, I've grown up and I want you." He said it with such honesty that it even surprised Jackie.  
  
She walked to Michael and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Look I'm unsure about a lot of things at the moment, so are you willing to wait for me."  
  
Michael had a big grin on his face and nodded. "Jackie for you I'd wait forever."  
  
"Maybe you will wait that long" She said as he left.  
  
What the hell am I doing, I gave Michael hope. I should hate him. But right now I hate Steven.  
  
She walked to her closet and decided to get dressed.  
  
Hyde was in the basement with Donna and Eric. They were huddled on the couch making googly eyes at one another. Hyde was trying very hard to remain Zen but every few minutes he saw Donna look at him out the corner of his eye. Eric tried to remain neutral between the two but ultimately sided with Donna, as she would essentially please his fun stuff.  
  
Hyde instead watched the T.V but even that didn't help. It wasn't Donna that was making him feel bad it was his conscience. He really felt like shit after what he did to Jackie. All he wanted now more than anything was to be with Jackie.  
  
At that moment Kelso burst through the basement door with the goofiest smile on his face.  
  
Hyde looked up from beneath his sunglasses and addressed Kelso.  
  
"What the hell are you smiling about?" The anger was heavy in his voice.  
  
"Well, I just came back from Jackie's and I asked her to take me back and she said maybe."  
  
Both Donna and Eric looked over at Hyde and then at Kelso to make sure what they heard was correct. Hyde still looked like his old self but inside Donna knew his heart was breaking.  
  
"Kelso, are you sure cos Jackie hates you man." Eric said.  
  
"Nah uh, she said that I'd have to wait for her but man I just know it will be doing it in no time." Kelso said this as he walked to the freezer to grab a Popsicle.  
  
That earned a reaction out of Hyde.  
  
"God man is that all you think of her as someone to Fuck!!!" Hyde spat out it talk all his restraint to not punch Kelso in the eye.  
  
"Calm down, I just meant we'd be doing that once she agrees to marry me." He sat in the lawn chair opposite Hyde.  
  
"Anyway man why do you care?"  
  
Hyde just stared at Kelso but was saved by Donna when she asked him how on earth he'd get Jackie to marry him.  
  
"Well I gave her some speech about how we're meant to be together and then she kissed me."  
  
Hyde was about to lunge at Kelso when Eric got up and took him upstairs.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with Hyde today, first Jackie has PMS and now Hyde too, I really need to stay away from them two or I'll catch it next!"  
  
Donna couldn't say anything to that but decided to give Kelso some advice.  
  
"Look Kelso don't you think it's odd that both Jackie and Hyde are upset, at the same time."  
  
Kelso still had a blank look on his face. Donna continued.  
  
"They are both upset...O.K after the party which has lasted for a week. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah" Donna sighed in relief.  
  
"The both have PMS, DUH! Donna don't you listen."  
  
And with that Kelso walked out of the basement leaving a very stunned Donna.  
  



	6. What can i do?

Chapter Six: What can I do?  
  
Dear Diary, September 12th 1978  
I know I haven't written in you for a while but I've had things on my mind. Oh I don't know what I'm gonna do. I just need to get over it, I feel like I wanna die. Please diary instruct in some form. I haven't ever felt this bad even when Michael left. God why do I have such crap luck with men I sometimes think I'm doomed to repeat the same mistakes over and over again. Why can't they ever love me for me you know? To Michael I was the hottest chick in school, which was nice, but I was paraded around like a doll. He didn't love me for me. And Steven to him I was an annoying brat that needed to shut up and I guess the only way he could do that was to kiss me. I bet each time he did he thought of someone else. God I get so angry just thinking about it. I don't get it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I don't think I ever will. Donna is really lucky Eric is a great guy. I know diary you may think the next thing I write is a stroke of madness but I'm actually beginning to think that Michael is serious in his proposal. Too bad it's from the wrong guy. Steven made his choice and guess I have to make one to. I need to think so I'm saying bye.  
  
Jackie  
Xxxx  
  
Jackie was walking through the school hallway without a care in the world. At least that was how it looked, inside she still felt angry and hurt but decided to keep up such emotions were to exhausting for her. For the past week and a half she appeared dead to school and decided to revamp her image and be as carefree as she wanted to. Hyde didn't care so why should she.  
  
As she passed the Jocks and various other good looking guys in school she waved and smiled sweetly and gave them a wink. She was reclaiming her role as most popular girl at Point Place High and biggest bitch. She flounced past the basement gang, she only acknowledged Donna Personally and walked past. Fez, Hyde, Kelso and even Eric were in awe as she passed dressed in a pale yellow halter neck and dark denim hot pants. She wore rose tinted glasses that hid her eyes and was seductively sucking a lollypop. Her hair was loose and flowed down her shoulders.  
  
Hyde couldn't help but stare and when he heard all the wolf whistles as she walked by his hands clenched into fists. But Fez broke the tension and Hyde relaxed.  
  
"Oh my god she has candy, I must go get her and get it." Fez said, as he was just about to walk in Jackie's direction. Eric's hand stopped Fez who replied with his usual good day and walked off. Donna was laughing but was brought back to reality.  
  
"What the hell has gotten into Jackie, I mean she looks..." She trailed off trying to find the right words.  
  
"Sexy.." Both Eric and Kelso said in unison.  
  
Both Donna and Hyde gave them deathly looks at which Eric responded;  
  
"But not as sexy as you honey."  
  
"Forman you better quite while you're ahead." Hyde said while walking away towards class.  
  
"Dude your going to class!!" Eric said shocked.  
  
"Yeah man I guess I just don't wanna end up like Kelso." He replied.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go see Jackie." Kelso said.  
  
And before Donna and Eric could stop him Kelso had gone.  
  
"So I guess it's just us."  
  
"Hmm no it's just you and tonight that will still be the same, so don't pick me up from catholic school okay!" With that she walked out the school.  
  
"But Donna we're a tag team it's a stupid game without you!" He just walked to class. He knew he was in trouble.  
  
Hyde was sitting in class and couldn't stop thinking about Jackie and what she was wearing. It was hot but he didn't want anyone looking at her like that. The teacher rudely interrupted him.  
  
"Now Mr Hyde I'm glad to see you enjoy the task of staring into space but can you put your focus on something a little more taxing." Mr Crafts voice drifted off in to the loud laughter of the classroom. Hyde didn't need this right now so he just got up from his seat and began to walk out of the classroom.  
  
"Mr Hyde I didn't give you permission to leave."  
  
"Yeah, well I didn't ask for it so technically I'm not defying your orders. So see ya." And with that he walked out and collided with Jackie. She nearly fell back but Hyde caught her just in time. She didn't say anything she tried to remain Zen, as did he. A few minutes had passed before Hyde spoke.  
  
"Hi." Was all he could say. He looked Jackie up and down until his gaze rested at her lips. They were extremely glossy and looked a luscious shade of pink.  
  
"Hey." Jackie said back. She was trying to remain calm as all these emotions of love, lust, anger and sadness washed over her and all she wanted to do was slam Hyde against her locker and kiss him. Suddenly her breathing became quicker and she felt all hot. Hyde noticed this and took a step closer. At that moment he didn't care about not being enough for her, he just wanted to feel her. Under him, over him all over skin on skin.  
  
"Kelso came to talk to me and ......" She was cut off by Hyde.  
  
"I know he came back to the basement and bragged about it. Are you really considering taking him back?"  
  
"Why do you care? At least he wants me, he cares for me, HE LOVES ME!" She shouted the last part.  
  
Hyde wanted to laugh, he knew Kelso hadn't changed. "Do you really think so? Cos he's always gonna be the same Kelso that cheated on you with Laurie, Pam Macy and others you don't even know about."  
  
"Yeah well I guess it takes one to know one huh." Jackie spat out.  
  
Hyde couldn't argue with that, as it was true.  
  
"Why? Steven why did you did you cheat on me? You know what don't answer cos I don't care. I told you things I haven't told anyone and you went off with some skank at a party that you brought me to as your date. We were gonna tell Michael. You know what I must be so stupid to actually believe that you could love me. That you could feel anything for me. Cos if you did. If you felt for me the slightest shred of what I feel for you than you could never have done that to me." All her emotions came out all at once. She had wanted to say these things to Michael when he cheated but she wasn't strong enough.  
  
While Jackie was pouring her heart out Hyde just stood still. He felt as if his heart was breaking all over again. He wanted to tell her why he did what he did, and that he felt more for than he had ever felt in his entire life but instead he just listened.  
  
Tears were now trailing out of Jackie's eyes but she remained strong and continued. "You knew what Michael did to me you said so yourself and yet you did the same thing. How can you stand there and question how Michael feels for me when you obliviously have never felt anything for me." She now stood on the other side of the hallway.  
  
Hyde didn't know what to do or say.  
  
"Fine. I understand that's how you feel, but have you ever considered anyone except yourself." Hyde shouted. He didn't have the will power to admit how he feels but he had to say something.  
  
"What are you trying to say? I never know cos I don't know how to decipher your conspiracy crap. You know what I think I was just a cheep thrill for you. You never wanted this to go anywhere because I'm not the type of girl that belongs with a guy like you right. I'm just a dumb cheerleader."  
  
"Jackie I never said that!" Hyde tried to reason. He walked over to her and tried to wrap his arms around her but just shrugged him off.  
  
"You didn't have to. You're the love 'em and leave 'em type of guy and that's exactly what you did to me." She paced up and down the hall.  
  
" Well you don't have to worry about me. Because Michael said he wants to marry me and so I ..."  
  
"If you want to marry Kelso I'm not gonna stop you. It's probably what you wanted all along you just didn't know it. For more than four years there's been Jackie and Kelso and it's always going to be that way." Hyde had never felt so much love for someone and so much anger at the same time.  
  
"It that how you really feel." She asked  
  
"Yes it is." Hyde deadpanned. Jackie turned away crushed. She thought that if she argued long enough with him he'd admit how really felt about her.  
  
" I wanted to know how you felt about me and I guess I found my answer. And Michael has the answer he wants." Jackie said with tears continuing to roll down her cheeks. And she ran down the hall and out of Hyde's life.  
  
A kid from Hyde's class had come out to see what all the commotion was.  
  
"There's nothing to see kid, so buzz off!"  
  
The kid appeared scared and ran back into the classroom.  
  
2 Days later.  
  
Jackie knocked on Kelso's door. She waited for him to open it.  
  
"Jackie what are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Well Michael I've been doing some thinking and I would really like for us to give it another try."  
  
"So your saying you'll take me back."  
  
"Yeah Michael I'll take you back." She said and jumped into his arms. He hugged her so tightly and said, "I love you Jackie Burkhart".  
  
"And about my proposal?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, yes I'll marry you." 


	7. Do i hear wedding bells?

Chapter 7:Do I hear wedding bells?  
  
A month had gone by since Jackie had accepted Kelso's proposal, when they broke the news to the gang the main reaction was the question why? Eric's reaction was to say why marry the devil when being as stupid as Kelso is already hell on earth. Both Donna and Eric were vocalizing their opinions in various ways much to Kelso's discomfort. Fez said that it was the ultimate betrayal and that Jackie will never stand a chance with him again. But however Hyde remained quiet his reaction was barely there. This deeply hurt Jackie and reinforced the idea to marry Kelso.  
  
Over the course of the month Hyde hardly ever spoke to Jackie except to occasionally burn her for her fashion sense, and to keep up the pretence of him being fine with her engagement. Except he wasn't fine with it, far from it. Every time Jackie talked about her wedding dress or Kelso spoke about how much he and Jackie were going to do it after they got married it killed him. But Hyde was still set in his frame of mind that he would never be good enough for her. So instead of telling her how he felt he tried to stay out of her way as much as possible.  
  
Hyde was sitting in the basement as usual. The October sun was starting to set and Hyde knew that Jackie would arrive soon to see Kelso. He switched on the T.V but quickly turned it over when he heard the theme music for 'The Newly Wed' game. Just as he got up to go and get another Popsicle Donna and Eric walked through the basement door already in deep conversation.  
  
"Eric that is so false." Donna argued while she sat on the couch. Eric grabbed a soda and sat next to her. He draped his arm behind her and replied.  
  
"Donna, I'm telling you he is totally o.k. With it." Eric did his little hand gesture to emphasize his point.  
  
By now Hyde was getting pretty pissed as the comments Donna and Eric threw back at each other didn't't make any sense.  
  
"Forman what are you talking about now?" Hyde gruffly asked. He got up and turned off the T.V, as there was nothing on.  
  
"Well Hyde, we're talking about you good buddy!" Eric got up and popped Hyde one on the shoulder.  
  
"God are you two losers still on that. Donna your intelligent and Forman you're a dumbass between the two I would've thought you have found a better topic."  
  
"Come on man, your trying to tell me that Jackie's engagement to K-E-L-S-O doesn't bother you." Eric stated Donna nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah Hyde I mean your acting more Zen than usual and you burn Jackie less and the fact that you still have feelings for Jackie."  
  
Hyde just sat in his seat and tried to answer in a calm way. Except it didn't't work and he ended up yelling.  
  
"O.k. get it through your think heads I don't like Jackie, I never did and I never will. Wanna know the only reason I went out Jackie. Fine I'll tell you she was easy and I was too lazy to find a decent girl to hang out with. I mean Donna I was hot for you for a while do you honestly I could settle with someone like Jackie."  
  
After Hyde's outburst both Donna and Eric had horrified expressions on their faces. However their gazes were looking past Hyde and towards the door. Hyde slowly turned around afraid he'd find Kelso standing there. But he couldn't set himself for what he saw. Jackie was standing at the door. Tears were streaming from her eyes. That's when he realized she had heard all the things he had said to get Donna and Eric off of his back. Oh fuck, Shit. Jackie I'm so sorry. Why were you standing there. I don't mean it I never did. I'm so sorry. Thoughts were running through his head a mile a minute. And Hyde couldn't say any of the things he thought. The only thing Hyde could concentrate on was the look of utter despair that was displayed on Jackie's face.  
  
Jackie didn't't say anything a small whimper escaped her lips like a wounded animal and Hyde died inside. The silence that fell across the room only lasted a couple of seconds but felt like an eternity to Hyde. Donna got up and smacked Hyde hard across the head. He turned around in pain and hen he turned to explain to Jackie she was already gone.  
  
"Hyde what the Fuck!" Was all Donna could say she had no other words. She was so disgusted with what Hyde had said and how he said it. And had to find Jackie.  
  
"I have to find Jackie" And Donna leaned over and kissed Eric.  
  
"Knock some sense into him." She said as she left.  
  
Eric walked over to Hyde who was now seated on the deep freeze. Eric couldn't't tell what Hyde was thinking. Hell he could never tell but he hoped Hyde didn't't mean a word he just said. Silence filled the room and the sounds of Kitty scrambling upstairs were heard. Eric didn't want to start, as he was afraid it would sound to after school special. But he didn't have to, as Hyde started first.  
  
"I really... I said that didn't't I and ... she heard." Hyde stuttered out.  
  
Eric didn't't know what to say. Although him and Hyde were best friends they very rarely had heart to hearts, it just wasn't a guy thing. But he tried.  
  
"Look man, you didn't't mean all that did you?" He asked.  
  
Hyde remained silent. "Come on, you know it is O.k. if you like her."  
  
"I don't like her." Hyde said.  
  
"Are you sure cos I think you do? Look whatever you say remains between you and me. And just so we clear this up I have been told my whole life that I'm a dumbass and if I grow my hair any longer I'll get a pair of boobs courtesy of Red. So I don't think you can say anything more pansyish than me."  
  
Hyde began to laugh. "Yeah your right."  
  
"O.k. now that that's out of the way let's say we sort out this Jackie problem." Eric said imitating Kitty.  
  
"Shut up Forman."  
  
"Seriously continue man!"  
  
"Look I don't like Jackie, I love her alright!" Hyde spat out. Eric became confused and started to shift his weight from foot to foot.  
  
"Erm, Hyde you are aware that Jackie is getting married to Kelso."  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Well if you know that than you know that this thing won't work," Eric said.  
  
"I know man that's why I finished with her and now I feel like a shit." Hyde replied.  
  
"No man, I mean her marrying Kelso. It's obvious she loves you and you my very sick friend need to tell her."  
  
"I can't!" He shouted. He leaped off the deep freeze and started pacing up and down the room. "And even if I could after what I said she wouldn't't take me back."  
  
"Girls are crazy man, especially Jackie so you need to tell her." Eric said while pointing at Hyde. Hyde didn't't say anything.  
  
Eric stopped laughing and put on a serious face.  
  
"O.k. man you need to tell her other wise it will eat you up inside. Feeling what you feel. Can you honestly tell me that you will be able to cope with the fact that Kelso is who she'll be with and not you." Eric deadpanned.  
  
Hyde felt his anger flare up at that. But he knew that he couldn't't have Jackie and he'll just have to accept that. Hyde just sat on the couch and remained silent he switched the T.V on and Eric knew the conversation was over. He just wished he had knocked some sense into Hyde. Although he'd never tell anyone this he actually liked Jackie and cared about her, but most of all he wanted his friend to be happy and he knew Hyde wont be happy till he's with Jackie.  
  
Jackie was flipping through a wedding magazine when she heard Donna come through the slide door in the Forman kitchen. Donna walked to the fridge to get something to eat but when she saw that nothing was in there she turned to get a glass of water. Jackie kept flipping through the pages loudly. So Donna decided to get back at her by running the water to get her attention. So it continued until the tension was at boiling point.  
  
"God would you shut up!" Jackie shouted.  
  
"Just checking that your brain's still working." Donna replied.  
  
"Why!" She asked. By now Donna had taken a seat next to Jackie at the table.  
  
"Because a couple hours ago you were crying about Hyde and now your back to reading a wedding magazine."  
  
"Donna I wasn't crying over Hyde I had an eyelash in my eye that caused me to cry." Jackie stated. She stopped looking at her magazine and was now facing Donna.  
  
"Really and the eyelash also caused you take one look at Hyde and then bolt out the door and then cry for an hour."  
  
"Donna I don't care what Steven said cos I'm marrying Michael he's the one I want to be with."  
  
Donna just looked at her. "Jackie I've seen Kelso fall off the water tower in every grade. I don't think he'd make a great husband. Plus he's a total loser. He cheated on you all the time Jackie."  
  
"Yeah, but he's changed I think he's finally matured and is ready to get married." Jackie got up from the table. She was so tired of people coming down on her for marrying Kelso. Steven doesn't't want her so she went with Kelso instead. She got grief from Donna, Eric, and Fez, Mrs. Forman hell even Mr. Forman was getting down on her. Jackie started to have doubts but didn't't tell anyone. She wanted to marry Kelso didn't't she?  
  
Donna snapped her out of her thoughts my making annoying noises with her throat.  
  
"God Donna if you wanna be my bridesmaid you defiantly need to realize that plaid just doesn't look good." Jackie said trying to change the subject. In two months she'd be Mrs. Michael Kelso, but she still wanted to be Mrs. Steven Hyde.  
  
"Jackie you have to listen to me. Hyde is so much better for you than Kelso. He loves you."  
  
Jackie grew angry at that comment. If he really loved her he wouldn't't have said those awful things about her.  
  
"Donna what conversation were you watching when Steven said those things. How can you sit there and say that he loves me when he said that compared to you I'm nothing." Tears starting making there way down her cheeks again. Jackie's eyes felt sore and where each tear ran heat was felt on her cheek. Jackie had cried so much she didn't't think she could cry anymore. Donna grabbed Jackie and pulled her into a hug. Jackie clung to Donna.  
  
Donna pulled back. "Jackie do you love Hyde?"  
  
Jackie didn't't say anything. Silence poured into the room but was broken when Jackie mumbled a yes.  
  
"Jackie you need to tell him and then call off the wedding. Kelso won't be that heartbroken."  
  
"Donna how can you say that! I can't tell Steven how I feel cos he doesn't't feel the same way. It doesn't't matter anymore. We should concentrate on the colour that suits you best. We can't use yellow cos it'll clash with your hair. Ooh you can dye it."  
  
Donna just looked at Jackie. She needed to find a way to make Hyde and Jackie see how stupid they were both being. While she came up with an idea she continued to look at wedding dresses to make Jackie happy.  
  
Kitty walked through the sliding door. She laughed when she saw Jackie looking at wedding dresses. She was carrying two brown paper bags that contained food. She put the bags on the counter and started to put them away.  
  
"Oh Honey you don't have to look for a new wedding dress you could borrow mine. I've always wanted my daughter to wear it on her big day."  
  
Jackie and Donna looked up. "Mrs. Forman you have a daughter. Laurie."  
  
A disappointed look came across Kitty's face. "Yeah well Jackie I think we all know that she wont be getting married." Kitty poured herself a generous glass of wine and took a big gulp. She did her laugh and grabbed Jackie by the hand.  
  
"You know what I think I know where it is in the attic. I'll tell Red to fetch it. Ohh you'll look so pretty." And with that she ran out of the kitchen before Jackie could say anything.  
  
"Well at least your looking at wedding dresses." Donna smiled. Jackie just gave her a glare and then walked out of the kitchen.  
  



	8. A Cloud of Smoke

Chapter eight: A cloud of smoke  
  
A cloud of smoke hovered in the basement. Sat in their usual circle spots were Kelso, Hyde, Fez and the host of such gatherings Eric Forman. Hyde hadn't had such a good toke session since he spoke about Jackie. Hyde just stared into thin air with a goofy look on his face. Fez was speaking but Hyde wasn't listening to him.  
  
"Look guys a rumour has been going around and I want to ask you guys so here it goes."  
  
"Oh hey Fez if it's that I have VD don't tell Jackie." Kelso said while laughing. All three of the guys scooted away from Kelso.  
  
Kelso was offended. "Hey I said it was a rumour. Damn!"  
  
"Yeah well that's not all I heard man." Hyde added.  
  
"Yeah I've heard a lot of stuff about Kelso. Hey maybe I should give Jackie a bell and tell her. I'm sure she'll want to know what her future husband has been up to." Eric said.  
  
"Guys I'm allowed to have fun before I'm married it's like the rules."  
  
"Yeah the rules for Dumbass's!" Hyde grunted while squirting a mouthful of whipped cream.  
  
"Shut up you Bitches! I had something to ask."  
  
"Sorry Fez please continue we'll don't want to here anymore sordid details of Kelso Love life." Eric said while staring at Hyde.  
  
"That's o.k. Eric. Anyway I heard that candy can. Ai it can limit a man of his loins."  
  
"Aww Fez we didn't need to hear that." Eric said.  
  
"Yeah man and I've heard that happened to guy in the next town."  
  
"What guy Kelso?" Hyde asked.  
  
"You don't know him."  
  
"That's cos he doesn't exist!" Eric yelled  
  
"Ya huh!" Kelso replied.  
  
"Kelso just shut up. Look Fez you don't need to worry." Hyde said.  
  
"Really! Oh good cos if I had to choose between sex and candy I think there will be a lot of lonely women if you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah Fez I think we get it."  
  
"And Fez you could always follow Luke Skywalker...." Groans from around the room where heard.  
  
"God everyday with the Star Wars crap can't you shut up for one second." Hyde Groaned.  
  
"Well I was gonna say he always has his lightsaber up if you catch my drift!!!" Eric chuckled.  
  
"Alright that was a good one. And in my case my lightsaber is always up." Kelso said.  
  
"Man! I was just about to eat." Eric said while dropping the Oreo cookie he had in his hand.  
  
"Hey Kelso best man gets to do it with the bride right!" Fez said excitedly.  
  
"No! It's the bridesmaid not the bride little buddy." Kelso corrected Fez; his face fell from a smile to frown.  
  
"Eh Fez why would you want to do it with Jackie anyway?" Eric asked as the weed they were smoking was starting to take its effect.  
  
"God can all you guys shut up about doing it with Jackie." Hyde growled.  
  
"Yeah man I'm starting to feel a little...woozy!" Eric chuckled out.  
  
"Fine! Anyone seen Pam Macy recently." Kelso said and the others laughed.  
  
All the gang was hanging out in the basement. Casual looks were thrown between Jackie and Hyde but Kelso didn't seem to notice. Kelso and Jackie were sitting on the couch; Kelso had his arm draped over Jackie and she just snuggle into him. Donna sat on the far end of the couch; Fez was next to her on the lawn chair. Hyde was in his usual chair and tried to focus he's attention on the T.V. Eric sat on the deep freeze. Not much was going on, as it was too cold to go out. Kelso kept trying to kiss Jackie but she had insisted they remain pure until their wedding night. That meant no kissing no groping and definitely no sex. Even though Hyde hated the fact that Jackie was with Kelso he did secretly smile at the fact that she wasn't giving it up to him, but that smile soon faded away when he realised that she will have sex with him on their wedding night.  
  
"What are we doing sitting in my parents basement waiting to die. We should be having fun we're teenagers and we're stuck at home." Eric moaned. He hoped off the deep freeze and sat next to Donna.  
  
"Well Forman we would have place to go if you hadn't got us grounded." Hyde spat out.  
  
"Hey it wasn't my fault that you caused me to crash the Vista Cruiser." Eric yelled back.  
  
"Really and why is that!" Hyde questioned. Hyde knew Eric couldn't say anything cause Jackie and Kelso were in the room. Hyde had gotten so angry about Jackie that he crashed the car. And Eric took the blame but managed to rope Hyde in as well.  
  
Eric didn't say anything. Donna just pulled Eric to her and gave him a hug.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, I think I can make it better!" She said with a glint in her eye.  
  
"Eww Donna we don't need the thought of you and Eric doing it in the house!" Jackie moaned. Donna just threw her a look.  
  
Kelso hugged Jackie tighter.  
  
"Oh Jackie we could do it!" Kelso enthusiastically said.  
  
"No Michael I said we can't prove our love to each other until our wedding night." Jackie said.  
  
Kelso swooped her towards him and caused looks of annoyance from the rest of the gang. Jackie lay on top of Kelso and was squirming.  
  
"Michael... Get let me go...your tickling me" She said in between laughs.  
  
"But baby I can't wait that long." He finally let her go. She got up and straightened herself out, she sat back down.  
  
"Sexy!" Fez said and received a glare from Hyde.  
  
"Can't you two shut up?" Hyde said. He was really starting to angry. All Kelso could talk about was how he couldn't wait to do it with Jackie. But Hyde only had himself to blame, as he still hadn't told Jackie how he felt. But to Hyde it looked like she was happy despite what Donna and Eric said.  
  
Jackie just looked at Hyde at a glint of hope shone through her eyes but it then turned to anger. She hardly ever said anything to Hyde. She was too busy fussing over Kelso and talking about her wedding.  
  
"God Hyde you're always ragging on me and Jackie what's your problem?" Kelso asked. He didn't understand why Hyde always had a problem with them.  
  
Hyde shifted in his seat and both Donna and looked at him with expectant looks.  
  
"Well I don't want to listen to your stupid arguments on whether you are going to do it or not. You do it every day it's starting to get boring." Hyde explained.  
  
"Whatever man!" Kelso said and turned to Jackie.  
  
"Baby you wanna get out of here."  
  
"Yeah Michael that sounds great." Jackie said. She got up and grabbed her bag and coat. And she and Kelso walked out of the basement.  
  
When the coast was clear and Eric was sure that they had gone he spoke.  
  
"Hyde man you keep having outbursts like that. You need to tell Jackie how you feel." Donna was rubbing his back.  
  
"Yeah Hyde because she told me she still loves you. She wants you to come in and save her. You know like the damsel in distress." Donna said.  
  
"Well that's bull if she didn't want Kelso she wouldn't have accepted his proposal." Hyde said back. He was really irritated by Donna and Eric's constant yammering about Jackie.  
  
Fez walked around and got a soda and patted Hyde on the back.  
  
"My poor, poor American friend you don't understand. You cheated on Jackie no wonder she wants to be with Kelso."  
  
Donna interrupted "Er Fez I think you leading off of the point you are trying to make!"  
  
"Yes anyway she's only marrying Kelso so you can save her!"  
  
"Well screw that!" And he walked towards his room and slammed the door.  
  
"Donna I thinks it's a lost cause. So why don't we get back to what we were originally gonna do!" Eric pulled Donna into a searing kiss. Meanwhile Fez was staring at them. They noticed and stopped kissing.  
  
Eric drew in a deep breath. "Fez get out."  
  
"Its o.k. I wont make a sound."  
  
"Fez!" Eric shouted.  
  
"Fine. Good day!" And Fez stormed out of the basement.  
  
Donna pulled Eric towards her and they starting kissing again.  
  
Jackie and Kelso sat around a table at the Hub. Jackie was discussing her ideas for decorations at their wedding but Kelso was looking at a blonde that had just walked in. The funny thing was that Jackie didn't even care. But she decided she had to act so he didn't get the wrong idea. So she slapped him across the head, the thud that was made echoed in the Hub. Kelso brought his hand up to his head in pain while a kid on a next table laughed.  
  
"Damn Jackie what the hell was that for!"  
  
"Michael you are with me now and once we're married it'll be forever so you can't look at other girls cos I'm all you want, right!"  
  
"Yeah baby."  
  
Jackie was picking at her plate of fries she suddenly felt not so hungry. Her mind kept flashing back to when she walked in on Steven saying those awful things about her. She refused to believe that's all he thought of her as. A piece of ass but he said it and they way he did made Jackie want to break down and cry again. Pull it together. It's been a whole week and you're still upset. Focus on anything but not Steven  
  
"Michael we've been engaged for nearly three months why don't I have a ring?" She asked.  
  
Kelso was now stealing fries off of her plate so she just gave him the whole plate.  
  
"Baby you know I have no money at the moment." He held up a fry and said " But will you accept this fry as a token of my love for you until I can afford to buy you one."  
  
Jackie was touched by this gesture. Usually she would have yelled at Michael for suggesting such a thing as nothing can beat diamonds, but the time she spent with Steven made a little less shallow and so she was touched. Kelso grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. Even though she said no kissing Jackie was gonna let that one slide.  
  
"Jackie I promise that when we are married I'll make all your dreams come true, and I'll do what ever it takes to make you happy! So will you accept this fry as a token?"  
  
"Yes I will Michael." She took a bite out of the fry as he held it.  
  
Occasionally Kelso did things like this that made her feel special.  
  
Hyde was walking past the Hub. He had thought about what Fez, Donna and Eric had said I decided to tell Jackie the truth about how he felt. He reached the door and pulled it open. What he saw shocked him to the core. He saw Kelso feeding her a French fry and she looked happy. In that moment he felt his heart break again. He realised he couldn't stop the wedding because Jackie really did want it to happen and it was true what Kelso had said. He and Jackie were meant to be together. He turned around a walked out of the Hub.  
  
Jackie and Kelso were completely oblivious to the fact that Hyde had even come in.  
  



	9. The Relapse

Chapter Nine: The relapse  
  
It was about nine in the evening and Hyde was only getting into the Forman's basement. Since he saw Jackie and Kelso in the Hub earlier Hyde had been walking around Point Place aimlessly. He honestly didn't know what to do. Hyde was soaked to the bone, it was still raining. Hyde walked around the basement looking for a towel and a set of fresh clothes to change into. He ran his hand through his soaking wet hair. His favourite AC/DC t-shirt was ruined because the rain caused the colour to run.  
  
"Fuck!" Hyde muttered to himself. As he took off his top he felt the droplets of water hit his back, the coldness caused him to hiss. As he removed his black jeans and changed into a pair of sweats he heard the door open. He secretly hoped it wasn't who he thought. Please don't be Jackie, PLEASE don't be Jackie. He slowly turned around and the sight of a soaking wet Jackie greeted him. Her hair was plastered across her face and she shivered ever so slightly. In Hyde's eyes she looked beautiful. He fought the urge to pick her up and kiss her.  
  
Jackie didn't say anything she just stared at Hyde. She walked through and sat on the couch.  
  
"Steven have you seen Donna? I can't find her anywhere." Jackie said a slight quiver could be heard in her voice. She rubbed her arms.  
  
"Is that all you came for." Hyde said iciness was in his voice that unnerved Jackie. He motioned for her to stand and leave.  
  
"Steven did you mean what you said about me?" Jackie asked she had to because that questioned had been haunting her for the past week.  
  
"It doesn't matter your with Kelso so....Do you think you could leave I'm really tired and I don't think I can sleep with your motor mouth yapping." Hyde said without even looking at Jackie. But ever the most stubborn person she was she didn't budge.  
  
"It matters to me!"  
  
"No. I only said that so it so Donna and Eric would shut up." A smile appeared across Jackie's face. Hyde took that as a good sign. She moved closer and the heat that was generated between their two wet bodies was overpowering Hyde was about to lean in for a kiss when reality hit him. He abruptly pulled himself back.  
  
"Jackie I saw."  
  
"Saw what?" She asked.  
  
"Don't act all stupid Jackie you know what I'm talking about....." A perplexed look was still on Jackie's face. "You and Kelso at the Hub. You looked real happy just glad you two kids finally worked it out." The sarcasm was dripping off of every word.  
  
"Why do you care remember I mean nothing to you." Jackie said back. She shifted from foot to foot and was now really cold.  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know that!"  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Yes!" Hyde returned.  
  
"Steven me and Kelso are together you didn't want me and he did." Jackie sat down she was tired of standing. Hyde joined her.  
  
"Is that why your with him cos he wants you, cos let me tell you he wants everyone. That's just who he is." "Steven you don't know. Michael has changed." Jackie tried to make him understand. Yes she was marrying Kelso but she still loved Steven.  
  
"I GAVE MY HEART TO YOU AND YOU THREW IT IN MY FACE AND NOW YOU DON'T LIKE IT COS I'VE MOVED ON!" Jackie yelled.  
  
"Tell me you don't want me and I will leave and never bother you again about the wedding or other wise."  
  
Hyde couldn't say he didn't want because he did. He has always wanted her. More so for sex in previous years cos come on she's hot. But right now he wanted her in every way. He wanted to make love to her, right now and every day after. He wanted her to be his wife and not Kelso's.  
  
Jackie looked him in his eyes and didn't flinch. Hyde leaned in grabbed her face and pulled her into a phenomenal kiss. She didn't resist and leaned in to his touch. He stroked her cheek and pulled back. He heard her breathlessness and wanted to smile.  
  
"I want you." he moaned softly. She smiled her notorious Jackie smile and got up from the couch. Hyde looked up at her. She extended her hand for him to take.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hyde softly asked.  
  
She remained silent and walked towards his room and stopped at his door. Hyde walked up to her and looked at her. A look that asked her if she wanted to do what he so desperately wanted to do. She again remained silent and pulled him into the room and closed the door.  
  
Donna, Eric, Fez and Kelso were in a wedding store that catered for anything to do with weddings. They were there to help Kelso and keep him out of trouble. Jackie had given him a list of things to look at. The list included tableware, colour patterns, wedding gift list, tuxes and a bridesmaid dresses. Jackie was extremely specific about what she wanted but still wanted Kelso to check the stuff out. They had been in the store since 4 pm and were growing tired. Donna had it the worst as for the past two hours she had been trying on dresses.  
  
Donna was standing in front of a full-length mirror twirling around in a pale blue bridesmaid dress. Eric was falling a sleep in the chair and Fez was too busy choosing out his own tux. Kelso was gaping at Donna in the mirror.  
  
"Donna you don't need a fancy dress. I'd be happy if you turned up in your catholic school uniform. I'm sure Jackie would be o.k. with it." Kelso said.  
  
"Kelso shut up." She said while looking in the mirror. Donna never thought she'd say this about a dress especially one so frilly but she really liked it. It made her look sophisticated and demure. She wanted Eric's approval but he was far gone in the chair. Note to self never take Eric to wedding department stores when we get married. Donna twirled in front of the mirror. She really did love the dress. The front dipped down and showed a little cleavage and the back was cut out. Instead a little gold chain hung from where the dress did up at the neck.  
  
Fez came out from the changing room dressed in a pale pink suit and black ruffle shirt. Both Donna and Kelso looked at Fez in shock. Donna burst out laughing which woke up Eric who soon joined in.  
  
"Fez man, what are you wearing?" Eric asked. He walked over to Donna and commented on the dress she was wearing. Donna smiled as the dress had the desired effect, of making Eric's eyes pop out.  
  
"I'm wearing my suit, for the wedding. I think it makes me look smooth. Like James Bond."  
  
"Yeah if Donna's dad was cast as James Bond. Sorry Donna." Kelso apologised.  
  
"Hey it's true." She calmly said. Kelso returned to Fez. "Buddy there is no way I'm going to let you wear that and Jackie would kill you."  
  
"Yeah Fez don't you know the colour of pink infuriates the devil." Eric added.  
  
"But I look silky and I will attract the ladies." Fez stuttered.  
  
"Sorry buddy your gonna have to do that in normal clothes."  
  
"You never let me have any fun." And Fez stormed back into the dressing rooms.  
  
Both Donna and Eric where still laughing. And Kelso was just looking at Donna's dress again.  
  
"Kelso stop checking me out. Your getting married." He still continued to stare.  
  
"Eric do you mind?"  
  
And Eric thumped Kelso in the arm.  
  
"Owww!"  
  
Jackie was on top of Steven kissing him. She was straddling him while he was kissing her neck. He lined her jaw with butterfly kisses that made her whimper. She leaned into him and pleaded with her eyes for him to keep touching her. She drew her hands up and pinned Hyde down. She kissed his neck and licked a trail to his earlobe where she lightly bit and nibbled on it. Hyde couldn't contain himself and rolled them over. He was now on top and she was trapped beneath him. He felt her chest rise and fall and felt her nipples harden. He took both her hands above her head and held them there while he concentrated on her mouth. They kissed passionately and fought for control. Jackie's tongue was seeking out his and longed to taste it.  
  
Jackie's head jerked back causing Hyde to lean up and nibble her bottom lip. She moaned in pleasure. Hyde finally released her hands. She dragged her nails up and down his chest. She took off the t-shirt and ran her hands all over his toned stomach. She lightly played with the tiny hairs than ran down in a line towards his sweat pants and disappeared underneath. He drew in a breath and growled in pleasure. His hands reached up towards Jackie's shirt and began to peal it off of her. She wore a white cotton bra that captured the perfect mouth sized peaks.  
  
Jackie jumped off of him and began to strip for him. Hyde just leaned back and enjoyed the performance. The excitement it was causing him could be seen by the bulge in his sweat pants. Jackie walked over towards the radio and switched it on. Led Zeppelin's Black Dog came on and Jackie began to dance. Hyde looked like he was about to reach for her when she said.  
  
"Uh uh, just watch!"  
  
She traced her hands all over body. She unzipped her jeans and slowly pulled them off. Hyde was in total awe of her he never ever thought she could do something like this but here she was doing a strip tease for him. She smiled and tossed her jeans to one side. She did a little shimmy and took off her bra. She dropped it beside the bed. She slowly moved closer to Hyde so he could have a full view of her. And then she quickly backed away again. She reached her hands down and played a little with the elastic band of her panties and with one movement she whipped them off and stood naked in front of Hyde.  
  
Hyde was lapping up her beauty. He grabbed Jackie and pulled her on top of him. He slowly traced circles around the nipple of her left breast that sent shivers running though her body. She arched into him. He kissed down the column of her throat when she bent her head back. He now had full view of her breasts. He pushed Jackie back to the edge of the bed and was on top of her. She laid her head back and let Hyde kiss his way down her body. He kissed her nipple and bit it lightly. She moaned and he continued and moved to the other breast. He reached the flat of her stomach and kissed it slightly. She lifted her back off of the bed and guided his face towards the apex of her legs. He kissed and slightly licked the small numb found in between her legs. He started to tease it by biting and nudging it. Pleasure was coursing through Jackie's body. Pleasure that Kelso has never given her. She placed her hands in Hyde's hair and moaned. He continued to play with her until she was on the edge. He then came up and wiped his mouth, he slowly kissed his way back up Jackie's body. He reached her face and looked deep into her eyes and saw the raw passion she had for him  
  
Jackie was panting when Hyde asked her if she was sure that she wanted this.  
  
"I've dreamed about this moment and I need you inside me." She kissed Hyde with every bit of love she had and hoped that he felt it. Hyde nodded and stood up Jackie followed and pulled down his sweat pants and boxers. He stood in front of her and Jackie could hardly contain her excitement she crawled on to the bed and pulled Hyde on top of her. She placed a condom on his hard member and opened her legs wide and allowed Hyde to enter her. She adjusted to his size.  
  
Hyde eased into her because he didn't want to hurt her, he slowly thrusted into her. He looked down at her and saw her closed eyes and bent down and kissed her, a moan escaped her lips as a rhythm started to build up between them. Jackie opened her eyes and saw Hyde above her. He was thrusting into her more quickly that earned more vocal moans from Jackie.  
  
She loved the way he felt inside of her and wanted nothing more than to continue making love to him all-day and everyday. As he pushed further and further into her she started to feel a warmness increase inside of her. The heat reached boiling point and exploded inside of her. As she came she told Hyde she loved him but he couldn't say it.  
  
Hyde felt every muscle in his body start to tingle. Never when he was with any other girl had he felt this way, he truly believed it was Jackie that made him feel this way. Watching Jackie reach her peak underneath him made him feel such a love for her that was so powerful it scared him. He continued to push deeper into her and felt her heated walls clench around him. He then felt his own need to release the pleasure that was building up inside of him and suddenly he exploded inside of her.  
  
Hyde withdrew himself from her and collapsed onto his back. Jackie straddled him and began kissing his chest. She licked and teased his nipples. She couldn't get enough of him and wanted him inside her again.  
  
Hyde looked at her "You wanna go again?" Jackie leaned down and kissed him full and hard on the lips.  
  
"Yes please." Hyde wasn't about to deny the woman he loved so he got another condom and they proceeded to make love the entire night.  
  
Morning came and Jackie was still a sleep. She looked so peaceful and content lying on Hyde's cot. He just spent the best night of his life with the woman he loved but realised that it was only going to be one night. When she'd wake up she would get up and go back to Kelso. He didn't want to have the awkward conversation so he decided to ditch it by ditching her.  
  
He placed the note he had written on the pillow next to Jackie. He just hoped she would understand. He bent down and kissed Jackie on her forehead and she stirred a little in her sleep. He crept out the room and made his way out the basement.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and realised he had to make his own breakfast as Kitty and Red were off visiting Kitty's parents. Too lazy to make breakfast he walked out the kitchen and decided he'd get something at the Hub. He turned around and wondered whether he was doing the right thing, if truth be told he really didn't know. But he had to believe he was doing it for her own good no matter how it affected him, even if it killed him.  
  
Jackie woke up and felt at ease. Last night had been amazing she and Steven made love for the first time and she hoped it wouldn't be the last. She gathered the blankets around her and got out of the bed. The cool air that hit her skin made her feel worried. But when she looked down at the bed and saw a note addressed to her she knew it wasn't the cool air that caused her doubt but the letter. She secretly hoped that it was just a romantic gesture on Steven's part. She sat on the bed and took the note in her hands. She ran her fingers up and down the envelope. She decided that the suspense was killing her and that she didn't want to wait and had to find out what it said. She opened the envelope and read the letter.  
  
Dear Jackie,  
Last night was wonderful and I thank you for giving it to me but last night made me realise that I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you. You told me you loved me but I couldn't return the words as I couldn't say something that wasn't true. You belong with Kelso you always have. Even though I do think he's wrong for you. But I am not the right one either. I'm sorry for writing it down and not telling it to your face. I think if we were ever to get together it wouldn't work, as I'm a person that could never return your affection. Even though you think I'm a jerk after reading this I really am sorry. I'm sorry I don't love you.  
  
Steven.  
  
Jackie re-reads the letter over and over again, to make sure there was something she missed. Something that would tell her the whole letter was a lie. But no matter how many times she read it there was noting there. She collapsed on to the bed and dissolved into tears. Her body convulsed with each sob that hit her body. She had never felt so much pain in her life. Steven hurt her before when she had over heard him say all those horrible things about her to Donna and Eric. But now after they made love he really meant them and he had essentially said them all over again. He used me, he used me for sex I guess to him I really was an easy lay. Jackie thought. She gathered her clothes and began to put them on she didn't want to stay another minute in this bed or room. After she got dressed she grabbed the note again and re-read it just to make sure, But the words didn't change they said the same thing.  
  
Jackie heard the back door open and heard someone's footsteps come in. She thought it might have been Steven so gathered her stuff and held her head high and walked out of the backroom but instead she saw Eric's moss of brown her and dissolved into tears again after not being able to keep up her strong face.  
  
Eric had walked into the basement after spending the night with Donna. He opened the back door and was startled when he saw Jackie standing near the couch. For a moment she looked like the normal Jackie and then switched into a character he had never seen before. Tears ran down her cheeks and she looked so weak, fragile and vulnerable. This was so unlike Jackie to expose her emotions especially to him. He didn't know what to do. He walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug. He heard Jackie cry into his sweater but he didn't mind.  
  
They were there in silence for a few minutes. Jackie then told Eric what happened. Eric knew how Hyde felt but he didn't understand why he rejected her and didn't admit his true feelings.  
  
"Don't worry Jackie you'll be alright. It will be o.k." Eric said softly. That was the only thing he could think of.  
  
Jackie looked up at him and smiled through her tears. "Thanks." She said in a whisper. She then clung onto him and started to softly cry. Eric just rocked her hoping she'll feel better. 


	10. Countdown!

Chapter Ten: Countdown!  
  
It's been one and a half months since Jackie and Hyde slept together. Hyde and Jackie haven't even spoken to each other since he left the note. When questioned by Kelso why Jackie and him weren't speaking she simply said that he was a moron and she hated him. And some of that wasn't far from the truth as she did think Steven was a moron and for the most part did hate him. Hyde's rejection forced to concentrate solely on her upcoming wedding she still had many things to sort out. Such as the fittings for Donna and Kitty's Bridesmaid dresses and her magnificent wedding dress.  
  
In the Forman household Kitty was making preparations for the wedding such as centrepieces for the tables and garlands she and Donna would wear at the ceremony.  
  
Kitty was in the kitchen with Red and Eric. She was preparing dinner and was singing happily at the stove.  
  
Eric and Red were sat down at the table waiting patiently for dinner.  
  
"Well I see mom feels better." Eric said to his father while drinking a glass of water.  
  
Red quickly jumped behind from behind the paper he was reading.  
  
"Don't be fooled Eric, she's like a Commie bomb she could blow at any second."  
  
"O.k. dad I see someone's been at the alcohol. Dad have you been drinking from mom's supply of wine?"  
  
Kitty stopped what she was doing. "What?"  
  
"Don't worry sweetie I don't like wine. And Eric stop being a dumbass, you use your smart mouth again I'll stick my foot up your ass!"  
  
Kitty satisfied with the answer went back to doing the dinner. But when Red and Eric weren't looking she moved two bottles of wine and placed them into the bottom cupboard.  
  
"So Eric sweetie you thinking of ever asking Donna to marry you?"  
  
"Well yeah mom when I've completed a decent education and found a respectable job in society and can afford marriage or if I knock her up!"  
  
Up until that moment Kitty had a smile on her face.  
  
"What did you say?" Kitty yelled. She wiped her forehead. Her hormones were all over the place.  
  
"No, no I was just joking." Eric said a bit scared. He looked at Red for her who simple said.  
  
"Not from me smart mouth."  
  
"That's o.k. Sweetie it's just that marriage is a sacred bond that should be taking seriously. Right honey!"  
  
Clearly Red wasn't even listening and from behind his paper said,  
  
"Yeah honey, Eric should learn about...... em..... Marriage."  
  
Kitty started to fan her self with a plate.  
  
"God is it hot in here. I feel like I'm living in hell."  
  
"Well mom you live with dad so maybe you kinda are."  
  
Kitty growing very annoyed now threw down Eric and Red's plate. Both Red and Eric tucked into their food.  
  
"Eric where's Steven?" Kitty asked.  
  
"He's working. He's been doing that a lot lately." Eric replied.  
  
"He's upset over the loud one."  
  
Eric looked up surprised.  
  
"Wait dad even you know!"  
  
"Well the amount of damn kids that come in here and eat my food and think they live in this house, why wouldn't I know about they're private lives. God it's like a soap opera."  
  
Kitty did her laugh and sat down.  
  
"Oh I'm so excited about the wedding. I always cry at weddings."  
  
Both Eric and Red groaned.  
  
Jackie was outside a church with Donna and Eric. The church was very big with a spear at its centre. It was a bright day for the middle of December. Jackie shielded her eyes from the unwelcome sun. Donna had insisted on going and on bringing Eric along, as it would be useful for when they get married.  
  
A tall woman with dark shoulder length hair in a navy blue suit exited the church.  
  
"Well Miss Burkhart I hope you're happy with the church and the preparations that have been made. I hope everything is to your liking." The lady said with a false sweetness that made Jackie want to throw up.  
  
Jackie replied not so cheerily. "Yes everything is wonderful thank you for all you've done Michael and I appreciate it."  
  
"And were is the groom to be?" She asked.  
  
Donna answered the question for her. "Yeah, he's off doing random things like hanging around the basement on his ass or getting his hand glued to his face!" Eric couldn't help but laughing at the lady's reaction.  
  
"Well I see... Miss Burkhart buck up you'll be married in a week! Well I have an appointment in my office so I have to go, but Miss Burkhart call me if there are any requirements you'll need. Ta at." And with that she walked off back into the church.  
  
"Can we please go now? We sorted out all the things that needed sorting out. I honestly don't think I can look at another flower again. Lily's, Rose's, Carnation's oh my god I'm going insane. Donna I'm forever going to be dreaming of centrepieces. Nooooooooo!" Eric shouted.  
  
Donna just looked at Jackie then back at Eric. Eric was puzzled.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Should I tell him?" Donna asked Jackie. She simply nodded. Eric started to get nervous. He started breathing heavy and tugged at the collar of his shirt. Donna looked at him and both she and Jackie burst out in laughter.  
  
"God Eric you're so easy."  
  
"Hey, you were very convincing o.k. I thought you had enrolled me in some pre-marital class!" Eric started to laugh but soon stopped when he saw Donna's look.  
  
"Oh I guess it's a bad time to tell you that I did." Donna deadpanned.  
  
"What!!!" Eric again looked shocked.  
  
Again Donna and Jackie burst out laughing. Eric started walking back towards the car.  
  
"You two are not funny!"  
  
"Well Eric then stop being so easy, I swear you make Fez look like... well I don't know but someone who's not stupid." Jackie joined in.  
  
"Hey you know what's stupid or should I say who..!" Eric sniggered.  
  
"You shut up Michael is not stupid he's special."  
  
"Well that's nice but actually I was talking about you."  
  
"What?" Jackie looked up in shock.  
  
Donna and Eric had now reached the car with Jackie lagging behind. Donna opened the passenger side door and rode shotgun with Eric driving. Jackie slid into the back seat. Eric started the car and they were now on the road.  
  
"Look Jackie I think what Eric is trying to say is that we both know you're not completely over Hyde."  
  
Jackie leaned forward. "Yes I am, I am totally ready for my life with Michael so would you guys stop going on about it please."  
  
"Fine but that means when you do realise your doing the wrong thing you can't talk to me about it." Donna said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
For about half an hour they rode in silence. Eric was too concentrated on driving. Donna was just listening to Led Zeppelin and Jackie was peering out of the window. Then she jumped up.  
  
"Oh my god I am doing the wrong thing!"  
  
Both Donna and Eric smiled. Jackie continued.  
  
".. I knew I should have gone with a different colour for the table napkins."  
  
Both Eric and Donna groaned.  
  
"Donna what do you think will look better pale pink and white napkins or pale blue and eggshell napkins?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Er the second."  
  
"Yeah the second does sound better. Ohh Donna who knew you had a such flare for colour."  
  
"Yeah who knew!" Donna said to herself.  
  
Eric and Fez were sitting in the basement watching the six million dollar man. Fez was on the lawn chair while Eric was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Look Fez, man trust me you didn't miss much. All we did was look at flower designs and checked out the church."  
  
"Yeah well I still wanted to come I wanted to check out the hot nuns and hit on them." Fez answered.  
  
Eric was baffled. "Fez dude their nuns, they made a vow to god to remain pure."  
  
"Well I'm sure they are but that's the challenge I want to corrupt them."  
  
"Well it's a god thing you didn't go otherwise you'd be in big trouble with the man upstairs."  
  
"Who Red, I am not scared of him." Fez answered bluntly. Eric just shook his head and got up to get a soda.  
  
"Yeah o.k. Buddy but if you what a definition of hell then go out with two hormone charged women interested in marriage, I tell ya it is frightening. All those women competing for the same tablecloth it was anarchy. I didn't think I'd make it out alive. And all Donna could talk about was our wedding." Eric explained.  
  
"Well I'm hooked when will we go out for the wedding again?" Fez asked.  
  
"Oh that was the last one. Thank God."  
  
"Why are you thanking God I thought you just said you hated the church." Fez walked around the room playing with a yo-yo he found on the floor.  
  
"Whatever man. Anyway all that has to be done is the fittings for our tuxes and the girl's dresses. Oh which reminds me we have to organise Kelso's bachelor party."  
  
"What's a bachelor party." Fez asked  
  
"It's a party where we celebrate Kelso's last night's of freedom. Like in England they call it a stag night!"  
  
"I don't get your culture why does Kelso need to dress up as a stag, why can't I? I'd make a great stag. Come to me ladies." Fez said while posing.  
  
"No Fez it's just a saying like it'll be Jackie's hen night as in bachelorette party." Eric tried to explain while trying not laugh. He found it funny the way Fez interrupted things as literal.  
  
"Now that is really stupid a hen marrying a stag!"  
  
Eric had nothing to say he just shook his head. He wondered how Fez managed to get on this country.  
  
"Fine, we need to figure out a way to make both Hyde and Kelso happy. How do we take his mind off the fact that his one true live is marrying his best friend." Eric wondered.  
  
Silence came over the basement as they tried to figure it out. Fez came up with an idea.  
  
"We should go to a strip club all the lovely dancers will take his mind off of that!"  
  
Eric jumped up. "Fez you're a genius. So we need to book it for...Tomorrow night, perfect."  
  
Eric went into Hyde's room and picked up the yellow pages, he flicked through the book until he found the club Hooters. He picked up the phone and dialled the number he waited until he heard a feminine voice. Eric grew excited.  
  
"Hello I'm Mr...Wayne and I'd like to book a party of four for tomorrow night...Yes we should be there till late....no we don't have any specifications for the girls.....ah uh....yes...Thank you and I look forward to seeing you to."  
  
Eric put down the phone and twisted in his seat to face Fez.  
  
"Oh my God that girl sounded hot and we have reservations tomorrow night."  
  
Fez didn't say anything he just had a huge smile on his face.  
  
The back door opened and Hyde walked in. He just looked at Fez and asked what he was so happy about.  
  
"Well we just booked a night out at hooters for Kelso's stag night." Eric said he was looking at his friend and hoped that he was all right with Kelso.  
  
Hyde sat down and looked at the T.V. "Look man I'm not going!"  
  
"But dude you have to the go there will be strippers." Eric said while imitating a stripper's dance. Hyde shoved him back which caused Eric to stumble.  
  
"Look man me and Fez think this we'll be really good for you. You can't be locked up in your room all the time. And you rejected Jackie again, she told you she loved you and you rejected her. So this was your choice. So come out with us and stuff dollars down skanky girls G-strings." Eric pleaded.  
  
"How did you know about that?" He asked.  
  
"Cos I had to comfort Jackie for like two hours afterwards. Man that girl can cry."  
  
Hyde shifted in seat and looked guilty. Hyde hated what he did to her and didn't need Forman reminding him.  
  
"Fine I'll come, and it might be fun!"  
  
Eric had a happy look on his face. "Yeah men we are going to a strip club."  
  
At that moment Kelso burst into the basement he overheard the last part and yelled.  
  
"Alright we going to a strip club, hey can I borrow some dollar bills." All the three guys looked at Kelso in disgust.  
  
"What!" He asked. 


	11. Our Night's Out

Chapter Eleven: Our Night's Out  
  
Jackie was at Donna's getting ready for her hen night. Donna had arranged for some of her fellow cheerleaders out to celebrate Jackie's last few night's of freedom. The plan was to dress up as sexy as possible and head out to some of Kenosha's hippest clubs. She sat in front of the bathroom applying her makeup. Jackie looked gorgeous she wore a killer outfit. It was a black strappy dress that showed off all the right curves. It dipped in the front slightly and showed off some skin, it was just above the knee. Jackie had her hair piled on the top of head and had a few strands loose around her face. Even though this was her hen night she didn't really want to go. She sometimes thought of a person she knows she shouldn't, she looked at the mirror and decided she couldn't argue with perfection. She may have looked it but she didn't feel it.  
  
She spoke to Kelso and heard about the stag night at the strip club, she had warned him not to do anything or he'd wake up with his best friend missing. Donna was worried about Eric and told him if anything happens she'd snap him like a twig. Jackie didn't ask if Steven was going but Donna figured she wanted to know. Even though they weren't together and he had been very clear on that, she still worried about him and felt a pang of jealousy thinking of him being all over those skanky strippers.  
  
Donna walked dressed in a forest green dress. It was quite long but dipped pretty low in front. Donna even looked as great as Jackie did. Donna moved towards Jackie and gave her a drink it was a shot of tequila. Jackie looked up.  
  
"What's this?" She asked.  
  
"Just to get you started, we are gonna have so much fun tonight. Yeah!" Donna shouted.  
  
Jackie looked at the drink and knocked it back. Donna looked at her in shock.  
  
"I guess I really did need it." She said.  
  
"Well be better go I told the rest that we'll meet them there. You got everything?" Donna asked.  
  
Jackie grabbed her purse and coat. She pulled her coat on. Oh my god I'm really gonna get married. This is happening. Well I'm gonna have so much fun tonight! Jackie thought.  
  
"Yep, got everything I need let's go have fun!" Jackie replied.  
  
With that both Donna and Jackie walked out of Donna's bedroom and headed towards the club De-barge.  
  
Kelso walked into the basement ready to get Fez, Eric and Hyde. He sat down on the couch and waited for Hyde to come out of his room. Hyde emerged and was startled to find Kelso already there. Funny thing is when he heard the back door open and heard someone walk into the basement he hoped it would be Jackie. For the whole month he'd had been fine and had tried not to think about her and it walked for a while. He kept busy but now thoughts of the way Jackie smiled, or laughed or the way she'd crinkle her nose when she saw something she didn't like clouded his thoughts. For the past few weeks every time he saw Jackie he just wanted to tell her everything but stopped himself it was at times like these he wondered why. On the couch sat Jackie's future husband who will ultimately make her miserable. But when he looks at himself he realises he already had.  
  
Hyde pushed all the self-loathing feeling's he had and pushed them aside he was going to have fun tonight. Hyde man take a look at your self. I mean my self. I'm acting like a pussy or worse Forman. We're going to a strip club so I'll enjoy the beer and naked chicks and enjoy the show. After Hyde gave himself a little pep talk he sat down in his chair.  
  
"Hyde man where's Eric and Fez?" Kelso asked.  
  
"Well Forman's upstairs trying to convince mommy he's going to a church outing and Fez is still deciding on what to wear." Hyde said. He took his glasses out of his pocket and put them on.  
  
Kelso leaned forward and took a sip of his coke.  
  
"Look Hyde I know you don't want me to marry Jackie cos you think she's the devil and all but it would really mean a lot to me if you gave me your blessing. I know you hate her but I love her. Despite the shit I've put her through."  
  
Hyde didn't know what to say. He didn't even realise Kelso had even picked up on the fact that he didn't want the wedding to go ahead.  
  
"Look Kelso......." Hyde started but he was interrupted by Eric coming down the stairs.  
  
"Hey what you doing down here?" Eric asked.  
  
"Nothing man, just waiting for you so we can see all the naked chicks." Hyde answered.  
  
"Anyway where's Fez?"  
  
"Yeah he had an accident and will be round in an hour." Eric said he sat down on the couch.  
  
"So what happened?" Kelso asked.  
  
"Well his host parents caught him listening to Alice copper but he was in his boxers and so he's host parents are now teaching him about the lord." Eric explained.  
  
Hyde shook his head. "Poor Fez!"  
  
The music was blaring when Jackie and Donna entered De-barge. The atmosphere was like something you'd expect in studio 54. Donna looked around the tables until she saw two blondes and a brunette girl. She called out to Jackie and they weaved through to dancing people to get to the table on the other side of the room. They walked up to Stacey, Jenna and Camille. They all looked beautiful and Donna looked at them. She knew Eric would love them.  
  
"Wow Jackie you look amazing, and Donna who knew you cleaned up so well!" Jenna said while smiling. Donna didn't know whether to take it as an insult or compliment but returned it with a thank you. Donna sat down by the table next to Stacey while Jackie sat next to Jenna.  
  
"So the big day is only two days away. Oh I wish I was getting married. Jackie are you excited?" Camille said while drifting off into a daydream of her own wedding.  
  
Jackie just said that she felt butterflies. She got up and went to get the drinks. Donna got up and followed her to the bar.  
  
"Five beers please." She said to the barman.  
  
Donna tapped Jackie on the shoulder.  
  
"Jackie are you o.k. You don't seem like you cheery self." Donna said concerned for her friend.  
  
"Donna I'm fine. Really." She took the five bottles of beer and struggled with them. Donna took two bottles and walked back to the table where the other three girls were waiting patiently.  
  
"Here we go five bottles of beer. Now as the maid of honour I would like to make toast to Jackie. My best friend who clearly is crazy to marry Kelso but I wish her the best of luck and may we party tonight like crazy." Jackie had a touched look on her face and put her am around Donna. All five girls put their bottles of beer in the air and toasted.  
  
Kelso was on the stage of the strip club with about five dancers around him. He was tied to a chair courtesy of Hyde and Fez's suggestion. Loud music erupted from the five-foot speakers that rested on either side of the stage. Hyde, Eric and Fez were at a fairly large table stuffing dollar bills down a dancers G-string. She danced provocatively for them. She was dressed in an airhostess outfit that was extremely tight and extremely short. Fez couldn't stop leering at the dancers chest. She slowly crawled up to Fez who found shortness in breath. She crawled right up to Fez so his head was right near her breasts. He felt obliged to give her another dollar so he stuck it in between her breasts. She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Thanks cowboy." She then crawled back to the stage and began to dance with the other girls around Kelso. They all rubbed their hands on Kelso's chest and thighs. The ripped off his shirt and gave him a jug of beer to chug. The club erupted into a chant of the word chug. As the other customers shouted Kelso finished the entire jug in one gulp.  
  
"What do you think of that baby?" Kelso slyly asked one of the dancer who was dressed in a barely there genie outfit.  
  
She leaned in close and said. "Well that's very impressive, I am really starting to like you."  
  
Kelso was quite drunk but was still able to give a clear response. "Well isn't that something. I guess I could make you like me a bit more."  
  
"Really and how are you going to do that?" She asked while batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Oh I have my ways." He said. The stripper started to laugh and left the stage and over to the pole. She took off her pink belly top that revealed her breasts. She then climbed onto the pole and proceeded to twirl around on it. All three of the guys were looking at her in wonder. She spotted Hyde looking at her and flounced over to their table. As Kelso saw this he looked like he wanted to protest but soon lost his track of thought as another blonde stripper took a sit on his lap.  
  
The stripper was now dancing on Hyde. He genuinely seemed to be enjoying himself. Both Eric and Fez looked over and smiled at one another but when one of the strippers gave them funny looks Fez shouted out "No we are not together he has a girlfriend! I really like strippers." The girl just lifted her eyebrow and walked away.  
  
The stripper who was dancing on Hyde was now grinding her hips into his.  
  
"Hey I'm sure you're a really nice girl and all but I kind of have my eye on someone else." Hyde said. The stripper looked towards the stage at eh other strippers.  
  
"Oh do you want one of my friend to join us, cos for you I can into that." She said while rubbing his back.  
  
"No it's just that I'm kinda involved with someone right now." Eric gave him a strange look but carried on looking at a stripper dance.  
  
"Oh really who?" She asked not quite believing him.  
  
"Well it's a really long story. Not one I care to talk about." Hyde let the stripper get off of him and went to the bar to get another drink. The stripper follows him.  
  
"Look it seems to me that your not wanting to talk about her indicates that you really like her or even love her so my advice to you is to go for it. Go for it no matter what's holding you back. Because in the end love is always worth it." She then walked off. Leaving Hyde at the bar thinking about what she said.  
  
Jackie was at the table drinking a beer. She felt a little tipsy but was able to walk properly. She had left Donna, Jenna, Stacey and Camille on the dance floor. She looked at her four friends dancing the night away. Jackie thought that tonight was gonna suck beyond comparison because all hen nights ended with some cheesy stripper coming out in a really bad police uniform. Jackie Thanked god that tonight hadn't gone the same way. Jackie took a sip of her beer and looked around the large club. So many people where there all dancing like it was 1999. The music was blaring and Jackie could hardly hear herself think but that was a good thing, as she probably would have thought about Michael getting off with a stripper or Steven.  
  
Jackie felt the alcohol reach her stomach and suddenly felt a jolt of energy. She got up out of her seat and paraded over to Donna who was dancing like a crazy girl.I bet Eric would have something to say about that Jackie thought. She grabbed Donna by the arm and all the girls followed her to the centre of the dance floor. The music erupted in Jackie's ears and she was having the time of her life. All the girls stood in a circle and danced with each other, which earned a lot of looks from the guys on the dance floor. One grabbed Jackie but she just shrugged him off and shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I'm getting married in a few days from now!!!" Then Donna and the rest of the girls starting whistling and shouted yeah.  
  
Jackie continued to dance but felt the alcohol taking its effect. By now she had drunk at least eight beers, which was so unlike her, but she thought what the hell it was her hen night. The song had changed and the beginning bars of Sister Sledge's 'we are family' and filled the club. Donna was singing the words as was Stacey, Jenna and Camille.  
  
"We are family, I got all my sisters with me, we are family so get up everybody and sing."  
  
"Jackie are you having fun!" Donna shouted over the loud music.  
  
"Yeah this is so cool!" Jackie replied while dancing. She was swaying her hips to the music and had her hands in the air. Donna was directly in front of her dancing.  
  
"Isn't this the best? I have to bring Eric here. De-barge rocks!" Donna said enthusiastically.  
  
Camille, Jenna and Stacey danced over.  
  
"Hey you guys join the party!" Jenna said she was now dancing with a really hot guy. But he kept staring at Jackie.  
  
"Do I know you?"the guy said. He walked towards Jackie and his breathe reeked of alcohol. Jackie continued to dance with Donna.  
  
"No." Jackie replied.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure I have. You went out with Steven Hyde right?"  
  
Jackie remained silent.  
  
"Well my mistake." The guy said as Jenna dragged him away.  
  
"Jackie did you know him?" Camille asked.  
  
"I told you no. I have never seen him before." And Camille just shrugged. There had been a rumour going around school saying that Jackie had gone out with Hyde but none of the cheerleaders believed it. But this had Camille thinking.  
  
Stacey came up behind Jackie and grabbed her.  
  
"So soon to be bride having a good time. Oh I'm so proud of you and Michael is so hot." She screamed.  
  
"Yeah I am. Thank you." She reached for Stacey and gave her a hug. She pulled back and danced some more. Jackie felt so hot sweat was dripping from every pore and she knew she looked a mess. She told Donna she was heading to the ladies room to freshen up and she'd be back in a minute.  
  
Eric was on his ninth beer and was acting like a total idiot. He was now up on the stage with Kelso singing an off key version of Queen's ' We are the champions'. Hyde couldn't help but laugh. Fez was getting a private lap dance but the girl ran out of the room and Fez came out holding his cheek.  
  
"Fez man what happened?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Well everything was going great finally Fez gets a girl and then I grabbed her ass and she slapped me around the face. I can tell you it was not pleasant." Fez complained while cooling his cheek down with a beer bottle.  
  
"Fez your not allowed to touch the girls. They can touch you but you can't touch them." Hyde explained.  
  
"Yeah well that sucks."  
  
"Yeah it does Fez, yeah it does." Hyde said while walking over to the stage where Kelso and Eric were Fez followed.  
  
"So Hyde did this help you forget about Jackie?" Fez asked.  
  
"Yeah." He lied.  
  
Kelso was getting a bit hot and heavy with one of the strippers.  
  
"See why is he allowed to touch them I can't." Fez moaned.  
  
"Because Kelso is an asshole who doesn't deserve Jackie." Hyde deadpanned. Fez was swaying a bit and held onto the stage.  
  
"Heeeeyyyy! I thought you said you forgot about Jackie." Fez slurred.  
  
"Yeah I did until now!"  
  
Hyde walked onto the stage and helped Eric off. Apparently he was the only semi sober one. Eric stumbled and nearly fell.  
  
"Hyde what are you doing I was having a good time." Eric said. He leaned over the bar they had walked over to and threw up.  
  
"Well I thing you just blew it lover man now lets get Kelso and go it's like three in the morning." He said as he left Eric and Fez and went over to the stage to get Kelso. As walked towards Kelso he heard him hitting on the stripper dressed as an airhostess.  
  
"See I know this place where we could go and have a really fun time!" Kelso said as he brushed the strippers arm and pulled her closer to him. The stripper giggled.  
  
"Well I get off work in an hour so I'll be in front if you wanna....do stuff."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hyde grabbed Kelso really roughly.  
  
"Kelso man we gotta go. Forman just threw up over the bar and now we have to leave." Hyde ordered.  
  
Kelso remained next to the stripper.  
  
"But me and......" Kelso started but realised he couldn't remember her name.  
  
"Brandy" The girl chipped in.  
  
"Yeah me and Brandy were gonna go and do stuff."  
  
By now Hyde was getting really pissed off. Kelso was gonna marry the girl of his dreams and he still wants to fuck a slut. Typical, this is really typical of Kelso he always thinks of himself. He's gonna get married to Jackie and he's gonna cheat on her. He always has and always will. She deserves better than that.... She deserves me. Suddenly it dawned on Hyde that he was good enough for Jackie. He loved her like no other person in the world and would never hurt her again. Over the summer Jackie had changed from the snobby rich bitch to this really intelligent Beautiful person whom Hyde had fallen in love with. She didn't care about possessions as much and truly wanted love. Suddenly all the bullshit Hyde had thought and said to justify himself had turned to dust.  
  
"Kelso we're going now." He shouted and dragged Kelso off of the stage.  
  
Eric was sitting on a stool while Fez was rubbing his back. When Kelso and Hyde came down both Fez and Eric stood up.  
  
"So are we ready to leave?" Fez asked.  
  
"Yeah we are." Hyde answered while carrying Kelso out of the Club.  
  
"So Fez how was your night?" Kelso asked as the reached the car.  
  
"Ai..You don't want to know."  
  
Jackie, Donna, Stacey, Camille and Jenna were in a cab on their way back to Point Place. Donna was conked out in the back seat with Jackie and Camille, as was Stacey who was in the front seat with Jenna. Jackie looked out of the window on her side as the car drove away. She saw the bright lights of De-barge fade away into the night sky. The air felt freezing as the driver pulled up the window that was left open. Jackie's flesh was covered in Goosebumps. Donna stirred slightly in her drunken slumber and mumbled something about Eric.  
  
Jenna turned her head towards Jackie and asked her what that guy she was with earlier was talking about. Camille immediately joined in the conversation. Jackie remained silent and feigned tiredness but the cheerleaders didn't buy it.  
  
"Come on Jackie we used to tell each other everything." Camille moaned. She looked at Jenna who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Fine. Look me and Steven Hyde had a fling at the beginning of summer but it didn't go anywhere. O.k. are you happy now?" Jackie said trying not to convey any emotion as she just lied through her teeth about her relationship with Steven not meaning anything. She also knew cheerleaders were like vultures when it came to gossip and who's dating who.  
  
Jenna looked in shock, as did Camille.  
  
"Oh my god this is huge!" Camille stated.  
  
"See this is why I didn't want to tell you cos I knew you'd make a big deal about it." Jackie said.  
  
Jenna was jumping in her seat. However Stacey was completely knocked out and didn't feel a thing.  
  
"But this is a big deal. You went out with your fiancés best friend and now your getting married to your first boyfriend. I have to say Jackie this is better than Another World." Jenna said excitedly.  
  
"Well I have to give it to you girl you really have good taste I mean Kelso is so handsome and Hyde is so sexy and mysterious." Camille sighed.  
  
"Yeah so tell me who's a better kisser. Hyde or Kelso." Jenna asked.  
  
Jackie wanted to laugh the thought of comparing Steven and Michael was hilarious. To Jackie Steven was better in every way. So why was she getting married to Michael. Jackie was thinking about this until Jenna and Camille burst out laughing.  
  
"Jackie who's better?" Jenna asked.  
  
"I can't answer that." Jackie said. She really could but she didn't want to say anything. Instead Jackie just smiled and allowed Camille and Jenna to argue among themselves who they thought was better. 


	12. The Night and Day Before

Chapter Twelve: The Night And Day Before.  
  
It was the day before the wedding and everybody was rushing around the Forman household except Kelso as he and Jackie agreed not to see each other until the ceremony. Kitty was on the phone making sure all the cars were ready to pick up the bride and groom. Red was busy talking to the chief making sure the menu was correct. Donna was making sure the tuxes and dresses will be ready to pick up by the afternoon. And in the mist of all this was Jackie who was getting more anxious by the minute. As everyone else was so busy helping her with the wedding nobody saw her leave.  
  
She walked straight out of the kitchen past Mrs Forman, and through the living room past Mr Forman. She grabbed her coat and opened the front door and left. She found herself walking towards the Hub. She sat at the same table Steven and her had when they were still together. She ordered a plate of fries and a coke. She sat there thinking is she really ready to get married and is it for the right reasons. Yes she did love Kelso but more as a friend than anything else he hurt her too much for it to be anything more. But she couldn't be with Steven he too had hurt her too many times except she did still love him She thought back to all the things that were going on at the Forman's. All the preparations everybody will be disappointed if she called it off. And she couldn't do that to Michael.  
  
The Hub door opened and Hyde walked in he saw Jackie at the table and walked over. She was picking at her fries when he tapped her shoulder. The moment Hyde touched Jackie the world stopped, such slight contact made her feel on fire. She turned around to face him. He didn't say anything he just grabbed a chair from the next table and sat down.  
  
Hyde coughed slightly. He put both hands on the table and took a fry off of Jackie's plate. She looked at him and he looked down.  
  
"O.k. Jackie I really need to talk to you." Hyde said. He ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
Jackie watched trying to determine what he wanted. "Steven if your wishing Michael and I good like I've already heard it!" She said bitterly.  
  
"No I've been meaning to tell you something and I've tried to say it but every time I tried I then tried to convince myself that I didn't and...." Hyde said quickly before Jackie cut him off.  
  
"Steven what are you trying to say cos right now I don't think I want to hear it." Jackie said. She was afraid he'd give her another hundred reasons why he would never be with her. She got up to leave when Hyde grabbed her arm and she sat back down.  
  
"Look Jackie you think this is easy for me, this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Hyde said.  
  
"Steven I don't know what you are talking about." As she said this a tear trailed down her cheek. Hyde instinctively lifted his hand and wiped it away. Jackie leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. She opened them again and when she realised what she was doing she dropped his hand.  
  
"Jackie you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You talk about stupid hair care stuff but I find my self-wanting to listen. You are really annoying but it's cute. Little things you do like the way you smile when I say something nice or the way you slip your arms around me when your cold. I never thought I miss them but when we broke up I realised I did....I missed you. Jackie I have never felt what I feel you and it scares me. But I do know that I can't live with out you. I am willing to do anything for you. Jackie I love you." Hyde said. In his throat they we're a jumble of words but they managed to flow freely.  
  
Jackie stared at him and didn't know what to think. She was deeply touched and she wanted so much to believe him. But the hurt he had caused her took over her mind. The thought of him only saying all this because he wanted to sleep with her again popped into her mind. She felt angry and hurt.  
  
Jackie stood up.  
  
"How can you tell me that? How dare you. I want to believe you Steven but I can't. I just can't." She ran towards the door. Hyde just sat at the table. He had no idea what had just happened. Everyone had given him advice to tell Jackie how he feels and now he did he was getting screwed. He watched as Jackie ran to the door. Just before she left he walked up to her. He could hear her ragged breathes.  
  
"Jackie I'm leaving tomorrow at three thirty. I'm getting on a plane and I'm leaving Point Place. I figure why stay around if theirs nothing here for me." Inside Hyde's heart was breaking. Jackie just looked at him and left. He just stood near the door and watched as Jackie ran across the road without turning back.  
  
Jackie ran she ran as far as her legs could carry her. She finally stopped running when she rounded the corner of High street. She stopped to catch her breath. She couldn't believe that Hyde was really leaving. So if I had said I loved him he would have stayed. So he's not even going to fight for me. What am I supposed to do? He lied to me, he cheated on me. What am I to do?  
  
Jackie didn't know what to do. But she decided to ignore her heart and her mind. She started to walk again and headed for Donna's.  
  
She walked for about twenty minutes until she reached Donna's. She knocked on the door. It took a while for Donna to answer the door but when she did her hair was all messed up and her lipstick was smeared. Jackie poked her head in and found Eric on the trying to regain a seating position from lying on the table.  
  
"Look your busy I'll come back later." Jackie said.  
  
Donna said while seeming distracted. "Yeah that be cool. I'll talk to you in an hour."  
  
"Sure." Jackie said.  
  
"Jackie are you alright. You look like you've been crying." Donna asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'll talk to you later." And with that Jackie walked next door.  
  
Eric was in Hyde's bedroom sorting out the wedding gifts they had got for Jackie and Kelso when he noticed Hyde's suitcase underneath his bed. Being the nosy person that Eric is he bent down and tried to reach for the suitcase. When he hit his hand on the bed he cursed loudly but he tried to reach it again. He finally did and pulled the suitcase from under the bed. He pulled it onto the bed and opened it up. He was shocked at what he saw as all of Hyde belongings were placed inside the red suitcase. As Eric looked around the room more closely he saw the bareness of the walls. He looked down at the contents and never really realised what little Hyde actually had. Eric heard someone coming towards the room but before he could put the suitcase back the figure entered the room.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Forman snooping through my things?" Hyde angrily asked as he came towards Eric.  
  
"Man all I wanna know is why is your case packed. Are you going some where?" Eric asked. He watched as Hyde sat on his bed and began packing some more clothes.  
  
"Yeah. And It's your fault Forman. If you hadn't told me to talk to Jackie then I wouldn't feel the need ton leave."  
  
"Wait you spoke to Jackie. What did she say?" Eric eagerly asked.  
  
"Not what I wanted to hear. And she's gonna go off and marry Kelso and man..I can't watch. So tomorrow I'm leaving." Hyde replied. "Your just gonna leave. I thought only your dad did that? I didn't think you inherited that." Eric said.  
  
"Yeah well what can I do it's genetic." Hyde replied. He now firmly had his Zen mask intact.  
  
" Man I'm gonna miss you and so is Donna." Eric said.  
  
"Don't worry I'm gonna say goodbye to everyone, and I'm gonna miss you too man. You and your family have been a family to me and it has meant a lot to me." Hyde said.  
  
"Umm, where are you going to go?"  
  
"I don't know haven't really thought about. Somewhere far away." Hyde guessed.  
  
"You know you won't be able to run a way from her." Eric deadpanned.  
  
"We'll see." Hyde said as he left his bedroom. This time tomorrow he'd me on a plane and away from Point Place and away from Jackie. Hyde popped his head back round.  
  
"Don't tell Donna yet man, cos she'll tell Mrs Forman I don't want to deal with the crying." Hyde said.  
  
Eric wiped a fake tear away from his cheek and said in mock sadness. " We'll all be crying for you!"  
  
"Get bent!" Hyde shouted.  
  
Mrs Forman walked into Donna's kitchen and saw Jackie moping at the kitchen table. She walked to the table and sat down.  
  
"Jackie what's wrong?" Kitty asked with her motherly tone set on overload.  
  
"I'm fine. Really I've never felt better." Jackie said as she dissolved into tears. She let her head lay on kitty's shoulder. Kitty tried to comfort Jackie by giving her clues as to what her wedding gift is.  
  
"Mrs Forman have you ever done or said something that you regret?" Jackie asked while wiping her tear soaked eyes with tissue Kitty gave her.  
  
"What's this about, is this about Michael.....or is this about Steven?" Kitty wondered. When she had said Steven's name Jackie's head bolted upright.  
  
"Well Jackie you need to sort out your feelings for either Michael or Steven before you make a decision. But follow your heart because that will always come through for you in the end."  
  
What Kitty was saying made sense to Jackie it was just that she didn't know what her heart was saying. She leaned back and groaned. Jackie's stomach rumbled.  
  
"Excuse me." Jackie said trying to hide her embarrassment as Kitty heard.  
  
"Jackie let me make you a pot of tea and a sandwich. You must be starving. Come on." Kitty said as she took Jackie by the hand and led her to the Forman's.  
  
As she walked with Kitty she saw everyone laughing, they were all dressed in their wedding attire. Donna walked up to Jackie with a huge grin.  
  
"Jackie you had to have seen Kelso, Fez and I were walking to his house when we heard him practising his vows. And he kept saying the wrong thing it was so funny."  
  
Jackie looked at Mrs Forman. "He wrote vows for our wedding. But I didn't know..."  
  
"Jackie don't worry it doesn't matter to Kelso. All he cares about is that he is marrying you. Even though it should be me." Fez pointed out.  
  
Jackie smiled and with that Jackie decided that Kelso did deserve a chance at making her happy.  
  
"Donna lets have a look at my dress." And Mrs Forman smiled.  
  
Donna, Kelso, Eric, Fez, Red and Mrs Forman were all sitting in the kitchen when the door slide open and Hyde walked in. None of them except Eric knew why Hyde had called them in to the Forman kitchen. Hyde walked towards the fridge and turned around to address the entire group. He took a breath and opened his mouth to speak but before he could Kelso asked where Jackie was.  
  
Donna answered. "Duh Kelso she can't be here because you're here."  
  
Hyde looked at Donna and added. "And I don't think I could take anymore of her stupid comments about marriage." Hyde said that more is own benefit to convince himself that he could leave. Hyde opened his mouth and this time he was able to speak as all the eyes of the room where focused on him. He felt like he was on display.  
  
"O.k. over the past few days I've been thinking. Eric and Donna are gonna go away to college together, Fez is gonna event a new type of candy, Mrs Forman, you and Red are gonna want the house to your selves now and I am 18 so I figured I might as well leave and try and find my own life. Kelso and Jackie are growing up and getting married and think I should do the same. I mean you and Red have been great and I will never forget what you have done for me but I need time to think." Hyde said. He looked around the room and found only opened mouth stares.  
  
Mrs Forman walked up to Hyde teary eyed. "Steven honey you can't leave you'll miss the ceremony and what am I going to do with out my babies." Hyde hissed at the thought of Jackie getting married but instead he focused on Mrs Forman.  
  
By now Red had joined Kitty. "Now look Kitty if Steven wants to go it's his choice." Red tried to reason.  
  
Kitty now was shouting. "Are you saying he can leave Red Forman? What am I supposed to do with no one to take care of."  
  
Eric jumped in. "Hey mom I haven't left yet."  
  
"But you will. No one loves me!" Kitty over dramatically said. She threw her arms in the air and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Steven if your going to go I am going to miss you." And with that Red walked off after Kitty. The door swung on its hinges and no one said anything. Eric took initiative and asked Hyde where he was going.  
  
"Man I think I might go to California Kelso told me nice things about the chicks so what the hell."  
  
Kelso had now joined in. "Yeah but the girls aren't as good as Jackie."  
  
Hyde just stayed silent. This whole thing was so he could get away from Jackie and everything that was said had something to do with Jackie.  
  
"Ai, Hyde I can't believe your gonna leave us. How will I score with chicks now! And you're my ride to the candy store!" Fez whined. Hyde laughed at his foreign friend. It'll be times like this I miss the most.  
  
"Well don't worry buddy cos I will visit you. Cos California chicks are hot and heads up Hyde they most defiantly know how to do stuff." Kelso winked. He walked towards Hyde and gave him a tap on the back.  
  
Hyde walked over to the table and sat down next to Donna she had been unusually quiet during the news. Eric joined Hyde and Donna at the table and sat in his usual spot. Donna was now in the middle of Hyde and Eric. Kelso was sat on the counter busy watching Fez play with something he had found in the fridge. Hyde looked at Donna.  
  
"Don't you have anything to say?" Hyde asked her.  
  
"Yeah I do. I think you are making the worst mistake of your life." She replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
Donna lowered her voice so Kelso couldn't hear them. He was now with Fez near the stove.  
  
"Your leaving Jackie without even fighting for her."  
  
Hyde looked at Eric who just smiled. "Didn't this idiot tell you?" He said while pointing to Eric.  
  
"Tell me what?" She said while leaning towards Eric glowering at him.  
  
"Well I spoke to Jackie like everyone told me to and she basically blew me off." Hyde said while trying to remain calm.  
  
"I don't get it. She loves you I know she does." She said while looking at Eric. He threw her back a look indicating he already tried to tell him that.  
  
Hyde got up. "I guess we're all wrong!" He said as he left. 


	13. Here Comes The Bride!

Chapter Thirteen: Here Comes The Bride!  
  
Jackie had spent the night at Donna's as it seemed easier as all the preparations were being made at the Forman's and Pinciotti's. She woke up in a haze; she felt like the last several months had been a dream. She looked down and saw a couple of bridal magazines and realized she was getting married today. To be specific today at 3pm. She sprang out from the bed and rushed into the bathroom. She quickly ran a bath, as she wanted to look radiant. When the bath was full she got in a bathed herself in her favourite lavender bubble bath. She washed and conditioned her hair with a formula specially designed for her, one of daddy's gifts. It felt weird to her knowing that she wasn't going to be Jackie Burkhart anymore she was going to be Jackie Kelso. She got out of the bath and wrapped a warm towel around herself. As she walked out of the bathroom and into Donna's bedroom she heard a lot of commotion going on outside. She walked towards the closed window that overlooked the Forman's garage and looked out.  
  
She saw Eric, Fez, Donna, Michael, Mr Forman, Mrs Forman and Mr Pinciotti. They were all talking and she couldn't make out what they were saying. Then she saw Steven carrying a suitcase and realised he was leaving. Her heart ached in pain. She wanted to tell him she loved him that no matter what happens she always will but the fear of him rejecting her again got the better of her. She brought her hand up to the windowpane and attempted to open it but it wouldn't budge. At that moment she wanted to shout out at him for him to stay. She loved him but she was destined to be with Michael. She took the window as an example. If it was her fate to be with Steven the window would have opened. At this thought she felt defeated. She took one last look at Steven and moved away from the window to begin getting ready.  
  
She dried off her body and pulled on a bathrobe. She started to dry her hair. She got up and turned on the radio the voices of ABBA floated through the room. Jackie caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and burst into tears. The brush she was holding fell to the floor and slid off the bed to get it but instead she just laid her body on the floor and listened to ABBA.  
  
Hyde walked out of the kitchen with suitcase in tow. The el Camino was parked in front of the Vista Cruiser. He loaded his suitcase in the back and closed it. He took a few steps towards the mass of people that were gathered in the garage. Hyde wished that Jackie were there so he would at least get a good bye but he guessed she was to busy getting ready. He walked towards Mrs Forman and gave her a hug. He pulled back but she pulled him back in.  
  
"Mrs Forman I...can't breathe" He said in between breaths. She finally let him go. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Mrs Forman I appreciate everything you've done and I will always think of you as a mom. And don't worry I wont be gone forever. I am really gonna miss you." Hyde said.  
  
Kitty clearly looked touched. "Now Steven you make sure you phone us every week and don't forget about the ones who love you." She said while sobbing towards the end. Red stepped forward and put his arm around Kitty. "Steven I'm given you gas money that must go on gas you got me."  
  
"Yeah I understand. Thanks Red." Hyde said.  
  
"Your welcome dumbass!" Red said while hugging Hyde. They both pulled back after about a second.  
  
"Hey why does he get a hug?" Eric yelled.  
  
"Because dumbass he's leaving and you will most defiantly get one when your free loading ass leaves!" Red said.  
  
Kelso and Fez walked over to Hyde.  
  
"Here I brought you some things for the road." Fez said while giving him a big bag of candy.  
  
"Wow Fez, umm jelly beans." Hyde said as he opened the bag. He was about to put them a way when Fez said.  
  
"What Jelly beans, no you can't have them!" And he grabbed the bag of candy out of his hand.  
  
"BURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kelso shouted. Hyde gave him an annoyed look and turned back to Fez.  
  
"But Fez..."  
  
"I am sorry Hyde but I love jelly beans." Fez pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry buddy. Now if you score with a totally hot chick you have to tell me." Hyde said.  
  
"Don't worry I will. Hot babes I am coming." Fez shouted. Everyone laughed. Hyde hugged Fez.  
  
"Take care little buddy."  
  
"So if there are any hot girls in California that don't want you and would much rather make out with a totally hot guy give them my phone number." Kelso said.  
  
Hyde grew annoyed. He couldn't believe Jackie had agreed to marry Kelso.  
  
"Err Kelso what day is it and also what time is it?" Hyde innocently asked.  
  
"Well Hyde it's December 14th and it's 11:30, oh shit it's my wedding day!" Kelso hugged Hyde and then ran off to get ready. Everybody looked after him in shock. Bob approached Hyde.  
  
"Aww geez..." Bob said it looked as if he was going to cry, everybody looked on in disgust including Donna.  
  
"Bob I am not hugging you." Hyde said. Bob just gave him this wounded dog look and Hyde just gave in.  
  
"Oh and by the way if you see any of those really nice man rings pick up a couple for me." He said as he walked back to Donna. She walked up towards Hyde we a tear in her eye.  
  
"God look at me you've made me cry you dill hole." Donna teased. Hyde just laughed.  
  
"I thought you were mad at me?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Yeah well I still am cos I still think you should talk to Jackie, but I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye to one of my oldest friends. I'm gonna really miss you." She sobbed.  
  
"Yeah well I'm gonna miss you too." He brought her into a tight hug. Hyde was saying goodbye to all his friends and felt really wrong. The hug was long and neither Hyde nor Donna let go. Eric walked other.  
  
"Hey let go of my girlfriend." He laughed. Donna and Hyde let go.  
  
"And what are you gonna do Forman?" Hyde asked.  
  
"I'm..gonna...bore you with Star wars stories that what I'm gonna do." Eric replied.  
  
"Yeah well if that's what you're fighting with I guess I have to let go then." Hyde smiled.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna leave man, cos you got it pretty good here. I mean free food and a great set of friends." Eric said while putting his arm around Donna.  
  
"Nah man, the way I see it is that there are more things out there and I wanna see 'em." Eric pulled Hyde into a hug.  
  
"Yeah well have a great time and said us a postcard."  
  
"What the hell is happening today? I think I've been hugged like seven times today." Hyde groaned.  
  
"Well man it's cos we love ya." Eric teased.  
  
Hyde walked towards the car and opened the driver's door when he felt Donna grab him. He turned around.  
  
"Hyde did you even say goodbye to Jackie?" Donna asked.  
  
Hyde didn't say anything and got in his car. As he pulled out of the drive way an instinct within him told him to look up. He did and saw Jackie looking down at him. He stared at her until he saw her retreating figure.  
  
Everyone said goodbye as he pulled out of the driveway. The goodbye's kept going until they couldn't see him anymore.  
  
Mrs Forman turned to everyone and said. "Come on everybody we have a wedding to go to." And with that everybody went his or her separate ways to get married.  
  
Donna walked to her room where she heard a little whimper. She saw Jackie crying against the wall and quickly walked towards her. She kneeled down beside Jackie.  
  
"Jackie what's wrong?" Donna asked in concern.  
  
Jackie was so deep in her own thoughts it took a while for her to register the fact that Donna had even spoke to her. She moistened her lips with her tongue and spoke.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I just really happy." She wiped her eyes with the palm her hand and allowed Donna to help her up. They both walked to the bed.  
  
"Jackie, Hyde's gone. He left a couple of minutes ago."  
  
"Really. Well now that that's out of the way we have to start getting ready. I have so much to do. My make up, my hair, get in to my dress and I only have a few hours." Jackie sighed. Donna put her arms around her.  
  
"Don't worry I'll help you."  
  
It was now 2:30 and Kelso, Eric, and Fez were in the back having a farewell drink. By now all the guests had arrived. Now all they were waiting on was Jackie. Kelso, Eric and Fez came out of the back room and stood near the alter. Eric was best man and Fez was one of the groomsmen. All the boys cleaned up pretty well as they were dressed in fine black tuxes.  
  
Kitty stood near the alter and demanded all three of the boys pose for a picture to send to Hyde. After that was done the church started to settle down. Jackie's side was clearly looking upon Kelso's side in disgust at the arguing that was going on amongst Kelso's brothers. The minister walked through and everyone remained quiet.  
  
Kitty looked proudly at the church and at the beautiful arrangement of the flowers that ran down both sides of the pew. The church looked really beautiful. Organ music erupted in the church and the beginning bars of the wedding march could be heard. Everybody looked down the aisle that revealed Jackie in a stunning wedding dress. She wore her hair down that cascaded over her shoulders. Her make up was picture perfect. Jackie looked around the church and suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. But she regained her composure and gripped onto her daddy's arm. All the brides' maids and grooms men had walked down the aisle and now it was her turn. She looked at her dad and nodded for him to start moving. Okay. Breathe this isn't hard. Just one foot in front of the other and soon you'll be Michael's wife. Wow Donna looks amazing.  
  
Jackie's dress glided across the carpet and gave her the appearance of her floating on thin air. The veil glided across the floor. It was held place by a beautiful tiara that sparkled as she walked. Everybody looked at how innocent and beautiful Jackie looked. After what seemed like an eternity Jackie had reached the alter.  
  
She looked across and saw Michael smiling. He leaned forward towards her and whispered to her that she looked wonderful. The entire hall fell silent and her dad had left her.  
  
"Now we are here to celebrate the union of Jackie Burkhart and Michael Kelso. Their love is a love that has survived many tests that had been thrown at them. And I am here to make their vows to each other real under the power of God. These two deserve each other and may they set the example of love to any other couple." The minister said.  
  
Jackie gazed at Donna and Eric and realised that they are a couple that really love each other not her and Michael. She turned back to the minister.  
  
"Jackie do you take Michael Kelso to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health for richer or for poorer till death do you part." The minister asked.  
  
Jackie just stared at Michael. She couldn't go through with it. She loved Steven and she'd be cheating herself if she married Michael. A sad look appeared on Jackie's face and her eyes looked up at Michael filled with sorrow.  
  
"I'm sorry Michael." She whispered.  
  
"I'm really sorry but..." She looked around the room "..I can't do this I can't marry you."  
  
The whole room erupted in a shock. All eyes where on Jackie. Kelso didn't say anything.  
  
Jackie turned to run but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She turned back around and saw Michael with tears forming in the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Why Jackie?" He asked.  
  
".......Because I am in love with someone else." She lifted her hand and touched his cheek. "I will always love you just not in the way you want me to." She stood on her tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss on Kelso's cheek. And with that she ran down the aisle with out looking back. Immediately Donna and Eric ran after her while fez and Mrs Forman consoled Kelso.  
  
Jackie ran as fast as her legs could carry her in heels. She stopped and took off her shoes this gave enough time for Donna and Eric to catch up with her. She heard voices calling her name.  
  
"Jackie what are doing?" Donna called.  
  
"I love Steven and I need to tell him that." Jackie said.  
  
"Well his plane leaves at 3:45 which means we have 20 minutes to try and stop. Come on I'll drive you to the airport." Eric said. Jackie leaped in to the car as did Donna and then they sped off.  
  
Authors Note: I wanna say a huge thank you to pokey fro reviewing my story it really mean a lot to me and I hope you all enjoy the next installment. 


	14. Am I too late?

Chapter Fourteen: Am I To Late?  
  
Hyde sat on a bench near gate 12 he had his suitcase near him, as he didn't trust any of the airport's staff. He looked around the airport and saw so many loved up couples, of all ages. Everyone seemed to be in a two. Hyde groaned in disgust being in a relationship is for the weak he thought to himself. God I feel like I'm in Jackie's version of Noah's Ark. Hyde looked down at his watch which read 3:30. He only had 15 minutes in this town and a little part of Hyde wanted to stay. He heard the lady at the reception desk state that the 747 to California will begin boarding at gate 12 in 10 minutes. He got up from the bench he was sitting on and went to the airport coffee shop to get a cup of coffee. He took his coffee and walked over to the magazine rack. He looked at Tiger Beat and remembered how Jackie always looked at the articles that featured either Donny Osmand or David Cassidy. He smirked as flashes of Jackie entered his head.  
  
Jackie sprawled out in his car.  
  
When he and Jackie had their first date at Red's Veterans Day barbeque.  
  
When he taught Jackie the art of Zen.  
  
The several kisses she gave him. On Prom night. After he had taken her out to sizzler. On his birthday.  
  
After she found out that Kelso was cheating on her, Jackie ran to him.  
  
When they all went to fun land.  
  
Hyde shook his head as if to shake the images from his mind. He grabbed a Rolling Stone magazine and started to read it. He tried to focus his attention on an Alice Cooper article but nothing could stop her from invading his thoughts because she was always there. In the beginning there had always been this atmosphere between him and Jackie. Some would call it hatred but it was something else. From the moment he saw Jackie he tried to convince himself and the rest of the world that he hated her when in fact he was falling for her.  
  
All the passengers for the 747 got up as the receptionist announced that they were to begin boarding. Hyde walked towards the huge window on the far side of the airport and took one last look at Point Place.  
  
Jackie, Eric and Donna where in the Vista Cruiser trying to get to the airport. Jackie peered out of the window and looked at all the passing trees. A knot built up in her stomach that she won't get there in time and Steven would leave her life forever. At that notion Jackie started to hyperventilate. Donna turned around and asked her what was wrong.  
  
"Your boyfriend is driving like an eighty five year old granny.....speed up Eric for Gods sake. What if we get there and it's too late and he's on a plane and he hates me. Donna I love him so much. He told me he loved me and I didn't say anything. Donna I said nothing I just froze. What if we get there and he doesn't want me. Ohh Donna I don't know if I could take that." Jackie said quickly. She moved her hands up to her face and began to sob.  
  
"Jackie Hyde loves you and he always will. I don't think even he can run from it." Donna said trying to make her feel better.  
  
Eric turned left into the airport and stopped. "See look we're at the airport with oh three minutes to spare." Eric said while they piled out of the car.  
  
"Three minutes. I have to find him. It's not enough time!" Jackie said in a rush of breath.  
  
Eric and Donna hugged her.  
  
"Run!" They yelled at her in unison and she was off. She raced from the parking lot to the entrance of the airport. The guard tried to stop her but she just ran right past him. She searched all the gates as she ran past and the knot from earlier was returning. She screamed out Steven's name but all she got was crazy looks from the other occupants of the airport. Jackie's heels were slowing her down so she kicked them off as she ran. She called out Steven's name and saw him out of the corner of her eye and looked s though he was ready to board.  
  
Hyde was the next in line. He took out his passport from his back pocket and had it at the ready. He heard a lot of commotion but didn't bother to turn around he just needed to get out. The thought of Jackie saying I do at this very moment made his blood boil. He heard a female voice in the distance it sounded like someone he recognised but brushed it off as his imagination. He was now at the head of the line.  
  
"Have a nice flight." The flight attendant said with a slight wink.  
  
"Yeah well I guess we need to see if I do or not." He gave his passport for the attendant to look at. She gave it back to him and ushered him towards the plane.  
  
"Steven!" He heard his name and quickly turned around and saw Jackie running towards the terminal in her wedding dress. Hyde smirked a bit, as the sight was funny. Jackie proceeded to run towards Hyde with her the trail of her wedding dress dragging along the ground. Hyde ran to Jackie and stopped dead in front of her. She looked deep in to his eyes with tears stained eyes. They looked puffy but he still thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world.  
  
He looked in to her eyes and brought his hands up to her face and caressed her face. She leaned into his touch and yearned for his arms to encircle her. She looked up at him a look that said how much she loved him, a look that said he meant the world to her and that she couldn't live with out him. He opened his mouth to say something but in fear that this wasn't real he closed it. Jackie pulled back. She couldn't say all that needed to be said while they had an audience of about a thousand people.  
  
"Steven....... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for letting you think that I didn't love you." She whispered. He took a step towards her and urged her head up so he could look in her eyes. Eyes that never in a million years would he get tired of looking at. She breathed in and continued.  
  
"You mean everything to me. Do you hear me and I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't marry Michael knowing that the only person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with is you. You are my destiny. It has always been you and I'm so stupid for not realising it sooner." She started to break down in tears. He brought her towards him with a calming Shhh!  
  
"Jackie it's okay. I shouldn't have listened to my insecurities that I will never be good enough for you and baby I am so sorry for leaving a total of three times now. Jackie...." He paused and she listened intently. Just because he said it once didn't mean he was going to say it again.  
  
"Jackie I love you, more then I can ever tell you and I hope you believe me when I say that." Hyde looked Jackie straight in the eyes and searched her face for any doubts. She smiled and Hyde took that as a good sign.  
  
"Steven, I've always known that even if my brain didn't. God I love you so much I don't know what I would have done if you got on that plane!" Jackie said.  
  
"You don't have to worry because I'm not leaving." Jackie's face brightened up. She clung on to Hyde tighter and he buried his head in the crook of her neck.  
  
Hyde pulled his face up and swooped Jackie in to an earth-moving kiss. At first the kiss was soft to shoe Jackie just how much she meant to him but then her mouth opened and invited Hyde's tongue in. They danced in each other's mouth. Hyde pulled Jackie down into want can only be described as a classic movie kiss. After a few moments their lips parted and Hyde brought her back.  
  
Hyde whispered into her ear. "I love you Jackie Beulah Burkhart."  
  
Jackie pulled her arms up from his waist and settled on his neck. "And I love you Steven Francis Hyde." And the entire airport erupted in a round of applause. Jackie hid behind Hyde and suddenly felt really embarrassed. Jackie felt her arm slip away from Hyde and looked down to see where Hyde was and she saw him bent down on one knee. "Steven What are you doing?" Jackie asked in a panicked tone. He took her hand in his and kissed it.  
  
"Jackie I love you and I don't want for us to ever be apart and so I was wondering if you wanted to be my wife. So Jackie will you marry me?" Hyde asked.  
  
Jackie jumped up and down and started to scream. She regained her thoughts and replied.  
  
"Steven never had I wanted something so much in my life.....Yes I will marry you."  
  
Hyde got up and Jackie jumped into his arms.  
  
Donna and Eric were among the crowd and smiled at their two best friends as they celebrated their engagement. Donna turned to Eric and kissed him.  
  
"I knew we'd get them together." Donna said and they left with the happy couple and returned home. 


	15. Epilogue

A/N: Chapter Fourteen was the last chapter but I couldn't help doing an epilogue. I hope everyone who read this story was happy with it and as I love writing so much I would love to take requests or ideas for future fics. This was my first fic ever and I hope I did a great job. Thank you to all the reviewers as it really meant a lot to me.  
  
Epilogue: I do!  
  
Two years later.  
  
The sun was setting on a sun kissed beach. And an orange hue was reflected off of the water. The slight breeze tussled some palm trees and cooled down the guests that were seated on white chairs and watched intently as the ceremony took place. Hyde stood opposite Jackie in a black tux. He looked attentively at Jackie and wondered how they even got here for they were getting married in Hawaii.  
  
A slight blush crept over Jackie's cheeks as she looked at. Steven who had mouthed I love you. Jackie wore a white sundress with small sunflowers embroidered at the hem. It was a simple dress but to Hyde she looked wonderful. After almost marrying Kelso Jackie didn't want a fancy wedding as she realised it wasn't the wedding that was most important but the marriage they'd have after. Jackie loved Steven with all her heart and as she stared back at him she knew that she would be happy. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Steven. When the minister asked her to say the vows she had prepared it took her a moment to collect her self. She was feeling all these emotions of love and pleasure that she needed time to remember what she wanted to say. She took Steven's hand in hers and slightly caressed it. She looked into his eyes and began.  
  
"Steven I know it took us a long time to get to this point but now its here none of the time I spent thinking of what it will be like marrying the man of my dreams compares to this. I love you with all my heart and I always will. Ever since I met you I felt this energy between us and until three years ago that energy was used by burning you. But I am glad I fell in love with you as you have shown me everything my parents sheltered me from." A tear was trailing down Jackie's cheek and Steven squeezed her hand.  
  
"I think I feel in love with you the moment you kissed me and I am honoured that I get to me your wife." Jackie brought her hand up to her face and wiped away the stray tear. Steven looked at her and she felt a shiver run down her spine. He still made her heart jump when he looked at her with those ocean blue eyes.  
  
The minister indicated that it was Hyde's turn to say the vows he had prepared.  
  
"Jackie you know that I love you...although I may not say it everyday I feel it every time you look at me or yell at me because I didn't pick up a bunch of flowers. When we kiss it's like the first time again. When I tell you I love you I'd rather hardly ever say it but mean it than say it every day and not. Jacks people thought that we wouldn't have made it past a week let alone three years and I enjoy the fact that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. Jackie you are my angel and I love you."  
  
Jackie started to cry again.  
  
"Do you Steven Hyde take Jackie Burkhart to be lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Jackie Burkhart do you take Steven Hyde to be you're lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"The rings." Eric stepped forward as did Donna and each handed Jackie and Hyde the rings. Hyde took Jackie's hand and slid the ring on her wedding finger. Jackie beamed through her tears. She took Hyde's hand and placed the ring on his wedding finger. He smiled as he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Hyde grabbed Jackie and pulled her into a powerful kiss. It wasn't really long but they did share all the love they had for one another.  
  
All the guests were looking at the new couple and all got up and clapped. Kitty brought up a tissue to her eyes.  
  
"I told you I always cry at weddings." Kitty said as Red pulled her closer.  
  
Donna and Eric were the maid of honour and best man. They glanced at each other and smiled. Fez sat with Laurie while Kelso sat next to Mr Forman.  
  
"I can't believe Jackie married him." Kelso said in utter confusion.  
  
"Shut it! This is a wedding and it was beautiful." Kitty yelled as she burst into tears.  
  
Jackie and Hyde walked down the aisle hand in hand. Everyone got up and walked to where the reception was being held on the beach.  
  
Night had fallen and the couple took the first dance.  
  
They danced to Elton John's Tiny Dancer. As Jackie laid her hand on Hyde she looked up and kissed him.  
  
"I love you Mr Hyde."  
  
Hyde brought his hand to her cheek and said, "I love you Mrs Hyde."  
  
Jackie lightly chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hyde asked puzzled.  
  
"You called me Mrs Hyde. It's just you are the first person to call me that."  
  
"Really!" He said and twirled Jackie around. He then pulled her down for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back with an intensity that shocked him as they were in front of everyone. She smiled against his lips and breathed out. Jackie finally felt this were she belonged. In Stevens arms.  
  
Hyde looked down at Jackie and realised that this is where is life lead to and he knew that with Jackie he'd have a great life. They both turned at looked at their friends now dancing on the dance floor and turned back to each other they smiled and then walked over to the gang.  
  
The End...  
  
Well until I decide to write a sequel. Thanks for all the reviews and I have to write a disclaimer saying that all the songs I have referenced I do not own nor do I own any of the great magazines I have mentioned. Thank you and good day I said good day.  
  
P.S I don't own Fez's catchphrase either. 


End file.
